Jordan's disasterous adventures of Milo Murphy's Law
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: When Murphy's law sends Jordan into the show Milo Murphy's law it is up to him to find a way home but will murphy's law stop him from going home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Going the extra Milo**

Jordan hops into bed and turns on the tv to watch the new Tv show Milo Murphy's law.

He was super excited when it showed the Disney XD Original Logo then it cuts right into the episode.

Milo starts walking to the bus stop but when he gets there everyone but one person moves away from him.

That one guy looks back and forth between them and milo and decides to ask milo what's going on. "What's that about?" the guy asked.

"Oh, you're new here I've got a bit of a reputation." Milo said.

This surprised the new kid and then grins. "So, what are you? A tough guy?" the guy asked.

"Oh, I don't think anyone has ever called me tough. I'm milo." Milo said.

"I'm Zack." Zack said and shaked milo's hand causing the other people to gasp.

They start whispering, "No Zack no no no."

Zack just ignores them. "So, what exactly is this reputation?" Zack asked.

"Well people have used the J word but you know what they say sticks and stones can damage your vital organs so always wear body armor." Milo said.

Then a girl walks up. "Hi milo." She said.

"Hi Melissa." Milo said.

Melissa looks around. "I'm just going to stand back here." Melissa said and scoots back a little.

"Good call." Milo said.

Zack looked between the other guys and Melissa.

"So, milo how was your weekend?" Melissa asked.

"Eventful." Milo said.

"Yeah I'll bet." Melissa said.

"I got a new scar, want to see?" Milo asked.

"Sure." Melissa said.

"Okay." Milo says and pulls out his phone and takes a picture of it and texts it to Melissa.

Melissa pulls out her phone and looks at the picture. "Oh, cool that's a good one." Melissa said.

"I know right." Milo said and puts his phone away.

"Alright seriously dude what's going on here?" Zack asked.

"What do you mean?" Milo asked.

"I mean what is all this?" Zack asked pointing to the guys and Melissa. "and what is the J word." Zack puts quotation marks around the J word.

"Well I don't like to say it out loud." Milo said

Suddenly a bungee breaks and lands in front of them.

"Huh, it's one of those heavy-duty bungees they use to tie stuff down at construction sites." Jack said and saw Milo was putting a bike helmet on. "Hey where did you get the...?" Jack asked as a large construction log thing (don't know what they are called unless they are just called pipes) breaks through a fence and rolls toward them.

Milo puts a bike helmet on Zack and they run from the construction log and as it runs over Zack's backpack that was on the ground.

"I bet my pudding pack we don't see them again today." One guy said.

Melissa walked over to them. 'I'll take that action." Melissa said.

"Really?" the guy asked.

"Yeah are you kidding, milo's tough as a matter of a fact I'll see your pudding pack and raise you a snickerdoodle or are you just all talk?" Melissa asked.

One guy laughed. "Woah!" the other guy said.

"she just called you out." The laughing guy said.

 **Meanwhile with milo and Zack**

"AH wait why aren't you screaming?" Zack asked

"I find it doesn't help. It just hurt the laryings. Uh hand me that bungee and you better hang onto my backpack." Milo said.

Milo lassoed a street lamp with the bungee and they got swung right onto the construction log.

"That bungee was definitely defective." Milo said.

They hear a bark and Milo's dog D.O.G was running beside the construction log.

"No D.O.G go home. Silly dog. He's not supposed to be in the street." Milo said.

The construction log rolled down a hill and stopped at a fence causing them to fall into mud below.

"you might want to slide over this way a little." Milo said and they slid close together and the pipe landed perfectly around them causing mud to shoot out the top and fling them to the top of the pipe.

"The J word wouldn't happen to be jinxed, would it?" Zack asked.

Suddenly the show just froze. "Oh come on!" Jordan said and kept hitting the play button but nothing happened.

Suddenly a portal opened on the Tv and sucked Jordan inside.

Jordan landed on top of a cliff and heard music playing down below.

Jordan went to the edge and saw the tristate area.

 **(Cue: Milo murphy's intro song) {This is the only time the intro is part of the episode}**

 **Look at that sun look at that sky.**

 **(The sun glistens as milo is walking along)**

 **Look at my sweater vest I look so fly**

 **(Camera zoomed into milo's sweater vest)**

 **Look at that mailbox look at that tree, it's about as beautiful as it can be**

 **(The tree falls on the mailbox and a beaver walks away from it.)**

 **Whoa, whoa Today is gonna be exceptional**

 **(Milo stops and a wrecking ball ball rolls in front of milo then he steps forward as a street light falls behind him then he continues walking)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(A safe and a toilet fall from the sky barely missing him)**

 **It's my world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(More destruction occurs behind milo)**

 **{Whoa, Whoa [and we're all livin' in it]}**

 **(More destruction occurs behind milo)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(Milo stops when he reaches Melissa and Zack and the Milo murphy's law title drops in front of him)**

 **It's my world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(The O in milo falls off as milo climbs the title and milo pulls out a sign with an O painted on it and holds it where the O used to be. D.O.G runs up to them as the music ends.)**

Jordan gasps. "I'm in the show!" Jordan said.

Then the everything around him fixes itself for the episode.

 **Meanwhile**

Melissa and everyone else is getting on the bus. "So, Melissa what's up with your boy I can almost taste that snickerdoodle now?" the guy who made the deal asked.

"Oh yeah, you want to make it more interesting?" Melissa asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" A guy at the front of the bus asked.

"Melissa's betting that milo's going to make it to school and on time." another guy said.

"I'm in, what's happened so far?" the guy at the front asked.

"Concrete drainage pipe (well there's my answer to what that was) chased them down a hill." The guy who made the deal said.

"I've got some vegan cheese sticks that says we won't see them until after lunch." The guy that said whoa earlier said.

"I got gummy licorice." A girl said.

"Alright alright let me get my notepad." Melissa said.

The bus pulled away as milo and Zack arrived at the bus stop.

"No no no no no no wait wait wait. Aw man! I'm going to miss my first day at a new school and my parents are going to flip out." Zack said.

"Don't worry my dad always says what doesn't kill you only makes you late for school so I don't think we're going to miss the whole day." Milo said.

They heard a bark and D.O.G ran up to milo.

"No D.O.G run home I'm going to school." Milo said and D.O.G went home. "Plus, if we catch the bus at the next stop we might not even be late. I've got the bus route marked on my G.P..." Milo realizes his G.P.S had mud in it. "S. Must have gotten wet when we fell into the mud but fear not I've got a backup right here. Paper map. Old school." Milo said and a falcon grabs the map. "Huh oh don't worry I remember the way..." milo ran off "this has happened before."

"This has happened before? This exact thing?" Zack asked and chased after milo.

"we'll beat them to the next stop we just have to go through the rock quarry." Milo said.

"Rock quarry sure. What could possibly go wrong."

 **Later**

"sorry boys there's been a little oil spill as you can see. Quite a mess so nobody is getting through today." A construction worker said.

Jordan saw them and decided to tag along since he was there.

"I bet we can still make it across I brought galoshes." Milo said.

"I didn't." Zack and Jordan said at the same time.

"I've got two extra pairs and they're hazmat rated for a level four biohazard." Milo said and pulled them out.

"Well I don't think..." The construction worker said.

"Here's the certificate from the EPA, what are you a nine? Nine and a half?" Milo said.

"Well it's notarized so I suppose if you..." The construction worker said.

They heard the falcon that grabbed the map and the map hit a powerline catching on fire and the falcon dropped the map on the oil causing fire to shoot up.

"Maybe we should go through the woods." Milo said.

 **Meanwhile on the bus**

"Woah" everyone said.

"look they're safe they're cutting through coyote woods and has a new person with them." Melissa said.

"Coyote woods? What exactly is your definition of safe?" The guy with the vegan cheese sticks asked.

"Go milo!" Melissa said.

 **Meanwhile back with milo, Jordan, and Zack**

"So, do you even know where we are? Zack asked.

"Oh yeah..." Milo said and pulled out his phone. "The fire dried out my phone. We are right in the middle of coyote woods"

"Wait coyote woods? Heh heh. I've got a thing about coyotes. They are like big dogs that are dangerous to pet." Zack said after he stopped and looked around.

Jordan gulped. "I've got a thing about them too." Jordan said and looked around too while thinking about his past encounters with things similar to coyotes.

"Oh, don't worry there are no coyotes here." Milo said.

Jordan and Zack easies up. "There aren't?"

"No actually the woods were named after actor Peter Coyote" milo said.

"Really?" Zack asked.

"Yeah he donated as this land to the city as a wolf preserve." Milo says.

They heard a howling.

"You get how that's not better right?" Zack asked.

Wolves came out of the shadows and came after them. "W-WOLVES!" Jordan screamed having a quick flashback of Timberwolves attacking him in equestria and mightyena attacking him when he was younger and in the Pokémon world.

They start running from the wolves.

"Don't worry wolves love peanut butter." Milo said and pulled a PB&J sandwich and threw it at the wolves but it bounced off them and stuck to the back of Zack's shirt.

Milo grabbed a branch and pried the sandwich off Zack's shirt and onto a tree.

"Come on follow me." Milo said and climbed a tree.

Zack and Jordan followed.

"You know wolves barely ever attack humans." Milo said.

"is that true?" Zack asked.

"Oh Yeah. Bees are responsible for more mortalities than wolves every year." Milo said.

They hear buzzing and look up and see a beehive on the branch above them.

They climb higher on the branch tilting it over the fence.

"Hey, we're out of the woods." Milo said

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"We're outside the fence just jump." Milo said.

They all jumped down and were safe until the tree swung back and sent the beehive flying in the air but to their luck it landed on the wolves' side.

"Wow now that was incredibly lucky the way the day was going I was pretty sure it was going to land here and..." Milo said then a wolf ran into the fence and broke through the top part of the fence trying to get the beehive off its head since it landed on its head.

The wolf circled around and ran into the fence again and then chased Milo, Zack, and Jordan who started running.

They ran past the bus.

 **Meanwhile on the bus**

"Are you guys seeing this?" the guy who made the deal asked.

"yeah why is that wolf wearing a turban?" The vegan cheese stick guy asked.

"Double or nothing who's in?" Melissa asked.

 **Meanwhile back with Milo, Zack, and Jordan**

"how many fatalities are blamed on wolves and bees together?" Zack asked.

Milo thought about it. "Well we would be the first." Milo said and they fell down an open manhole.

The wolf and bees went over the manhole.

"Here you go. These will help us navigate in the dark." Milo said and handed Jordan and Zack a mining headband and walked down the sewers.

Jordan and Zack put them on and followed milo.

"Dude if and when we get out of here we'll have to go our own way. No offense we just can't handle all of this." Zack and Jordan said.

"All of what?" Milo asked. His light hit a racoon and it jumped toward then but they ducked.

"This cyclone of calamity that follows you everywhere you go how do you live like this?" Zack and Jordan asked.

"how do you both live like that?" Milo asked.

"what do you mean?" Zack and Jordan asked.

"I mean... You both want to live like those other kids? They took a bus to school today. A bus! Does that seem like more fun to both of you?" Milo asked.

"Hmm all right. Where to next?" Zack and Jordan asked.

"Well there's a loose grate over here to the left, I've been here before." Milo said and ran off.

"Of course, you have." Zack and Jordan said and followed him.

They opened the grate and climbed out into the construction site where the drainage pipe came from.

"All right I guess we turn the water back on." A guy said.

Another guy turned the water on.

"You know we are missing one of those heavy-duty bungees that we tie stuff down with and also a section of that concrete drainage pipe." Another guy said

The water came out like a geyser and almost landed on Milo, Jordan, and Zack but they got away and the water chased them so they climbed onto a crane and the water sent the crane swinging knocking stuff over.

The crane broke in two and they landed in the holder of a dumpster as the water carried them along past two construction workers.

"hey milo is that a new scar?" One asked.

"Yeah thanks for noticing." Milo said.

 **Meanwhile back on the bus**

"Okay Chelsea's in for a pack of chips, Sid's up on yet to two pudding packs I like that confidence Sid but you're going down, mort's down for cheese sticks and an apple and Bradly is the big spender with a whole vacuum sealed lunch pack which I can cover but I'll have to bring it tomorrow." Melissa said.

The guy who made the deal looked out the window and gasped. "Look there they are oh man they are going to beat us to school. Nevermind there they go." He said.

"Anyone want to up the ante?" Melissa asked and almost everyone raised their hand and Melissa smiled.

 **Meanwhile back with Milo, Jordan, and Zack**

"Wish we had a way to steer this to shore." Zack said.

"you don't need to. Look the maple street bridge Here I'll give you a boost." Milo said and boosted Zack up but the wolf with the beehive on its head jumped off the bridge at them until D.O.G knocked it away.

"Excellent D.O.G good boy but I do need you to go home okay?" milo said and D.O.G went into the water and then turned around. "Go home." D.O.G went home.

"He's not supposed to be in the river." Milo said.

The wolf climbed out of the river and shaked the water out of its fur and a car was about to hit it but swerved out of the way and hit a water tower.

"I don't know if it's the adrenaline but I feel like we can overcome anything that comes our way." Zack said.

Jordan agreed.

The water tower fell over and made a big splash that knocked them over a cliff.

"Well maybe not anything." Zack said and they landed on a UFO.

 **Meanwhile at the school**

"90 seconds to the bell. There is no way he's making it." The guy who made the bet said.

"Heh. if you're so sure it's not too late to sweeten the pot." Melissa said.

"Done! Three jawbreakers and some vitamin C tablets." The guy who made the deal said.

Melissa gave him a look.

"What? it's cold and flu season." The guy who made the bet said.

 **Meanwhile in the UFO**

Milo, Zack, and Jordan were strapped down with things stuck on their heads and the aliens were messing with some tools

"you know they are from out of town maybe they don't even realize they are inconveniencing us." Milo said.

"Uh guys guys guys!" Zack said and the aliens looked at them. "I realize you've come a long way but we really need to get to school. Zack, Milo, and Jordan smiled and the aliens stopped their tools.

 **Meanwhile in the classroom**

"Well Melissa start passing out the loot." The guy that made the deal said.

Then suddenly Jordan, Zack, and Milo appeared at their desk and the bell rang.

"Phew made it all in one piece course the wolves got my lunch." Milo said.

"Mine got crushed at the bus stop." Zack said.

"I got dragged into this world so I didn't even bring a lunch." Jordan said.

"Guess we're going hungry." Zack said.

"Don't worry I got you three covered." Melissa said and snapped her fingers and tapped on Milo's desk.

"Here you go" everyone said as they put the food they waged on onto milo's desk.

"Ooh look, a vitamin C tablet." Milo said.

Zack and Jordan looked at him weird.

"What it's cold and flu season" Milo said and popped it in his mouth.

Melissa, Zack, and Jordan smiled.

"Well since I don't know how to get home I guess I'm staying in this world with you all." Jordan said.

(It's my world and we're all livin' in it)

 **(Cue Milo Murphy's Law- Outro (1X01))**

 **We're all livin' in it**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **Oh, thanks everybody! That is so motivational.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **(Woah)**

 **I'm not sitting here watching the world turn**

 **You know I'd rather spin it.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **It's my world and we're all livin' in it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Undergrounders (I'm going by the intended order of the episodes even though episode four sunny side up was paired with episode one but fixed in the reruns of episode one)**

 **Hey readers i found out while working on this chapter that the dogs name is spelled diogee as they spell it on the wiki but i'm still going to go by the way i spell it. D.O.G. Also I will always be realeasing two chapters everyday i can unless there is an episode released by itself.**

 **Disclaimer: Even though I forgot it in part one I don't own Milo Murphy's law. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Keep up the good work. I only own Jordan.**

Jordan, Milo, and the rest of the class head down to the subway to take a trip to the museum.

"The train to the the museum of natural history should be here any..." Milo said.

"41 seconds." Amanda said.

"41 seconds from now apparently. I'm really looking forward to seeing some paleontology, archology, uh all the ologies really." Milo said.

"I can't wait either." Jordan said.

"Milo, you are an ology onto yourself. Oh forgot my student discount card. Oh..." Melissa said Amanda scanned her card again for Melissa. "Thanks Amanda."

"Melissa is there ever a time you haven't forgotten something?" Zack asked.

"Yeah February 30th or 31st, I forget." Melissa said.

Melissa went through the turnstile.

"Neither of those are dates." Zack said.

Zack went through the turnstile then Jordan.

"I'll be giving a tour for anyone not going to be at the Milo show." Bradly said.

"Bradly, I don't have a performance plan." Milo said.

"Sure, you say that now but then one geyser comes through the floor and suddenly Milo's the center of attention." Bradly said.

Milo went through the turnstile and got stuck. "Oops I'm stuck." Milo said.

"Cue geyser." Bradly said.

Milo starts spinning round and round the turnstile.

"Interesting tidbit about the museum of Natural History, it was..." Bradly said.

"Shh, watching Milo in a turnstile it's like he's insert the subway." a girl said. (Don't even know what she said in the actual episode this is just what i heard)

Milo gets spun around the turnstile again.

"Should we wait for the next one?" Jordan asked.

"Nah he's got it in 3... 2... 1..." Melissa said.

Milo spins out and walks on his hands into the train.

"This floor is a lot cleaner than I expected." Milo said.

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law theme song) [changed up to add Jordan to it]**

 **Look at that sun look at that sky**

 **(The sun glistens as Milo and Jordan is walking along)**

 **Look at his sweater vest he looks so fly**

 **(Camera zoomed into milo's sweater vest)**

 **Look at that mailbox look at that tree, it's about as beautiful as it can be**

 **(The tree falls on the mailbox and a beaver walks away from it.)**

 **Whoa, whoa Today is gonna be exceptional**

 **(Milo and Jordan stops and a wrecking ball ball rolls in front of them then they step forward as a street light falls behind them then they continue walking)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(A safe and a toilet fall from the sky barely missing them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **{Whoa, Whoa [and we're all livin' in it]}**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(Milo and Jordan stop when they reach Melissa and Zack and the Milo Murphy's Law title drops in front of them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(The O in Milo falls off as Milo and Jordan climb the title and Milo pulls out a sign with an O painted on it and holds it where the O used to be. D.O.G (or Diogee as they say it's spelled) runs up to them as the music ends.)**

"Next stop the Museum of natural history." The driver said.

"So, this is the subway?" Zack asked.

"You've never been on it? It's dark and dirty and full of weird smells." Melissa said.

"That was their ad campaign last year."Milo said.

They hear a sound.

"Hey uh you guys ever hear about those mole people?" Melissa asked.

"No" Zack said scared.

"The erb of legend?" Milo asked.

"A sub-species of humanish creatures roaming the tunnels searching for prey." Melissa said.

"Maybe we'll meet some." Milo said.

"I rather meet them above ground." Zack said.

"But then they wouldn't be mole people they'd be..." Milo said.

"People." Melissa said finishing Milo's sentence.

Jordan laughs. "Good one." Jordan said.

The subway car shakes.

"Does it usually do this?" Zack asked.

"Well sometimes when the couplings loose." Milo said.

"The couplings loose, what does that even mean?" Zack asked.

"I better put on my seatbelt." Milo said.

"How's that going to work?" Melissa asked.

"Easy you insert the tab into the buckle until you hear a click. Like this." Milo said.

The car shook a whole lot and became unattached.

Zack, Melissa, and Jordan fell to the ground.

"Oh, I get it now." Melissa said.

"I would have had extras but you know, the llama incident." Milo said.

 **Meanwhile in another train car**

"...and so that's when the planetarium removed Pluto from the cosmos show." Bradly said.

"Man, Pluto has to be a planet an astrologer told me it's in my fourth house." The guy with the vegan cheese sticks from last episode said.

"and no Pluto is..." Bradly said when they heard a clatter.

"the other car came off. Milo's in there." Amanda said.

They ran to the back of the car.

"Of course, he is." Bradly said.

"So that's what a ran away train car looks like? I'll be honest I'm a little disappointed." The guy with the cheese sticks from last episode said.

The coupling hit the track switcher and made the car Milo, Jordan, Melissa, and Zack were in go on another track.

"Woah!" Melissa said.

The car came out of the tunnel onto some wood.

"Well at least we are above ground." Zack said and the boards broke below us and the car landed on other tracks.

Jordan, Melissa, and Zack get thrown around as the train went further down.

The landed on a straightaway and flew off the edge and landed on the ground.

"And to unbuckle you press down this button." Milo said and unbuckled himself.

"Phew." Melissa said.

Zack tried the doors. "Locked how can these be locked? Does it usually do this?" Zack asked as Melissa tried the windows.

"Ugh! The windows don't open either." Melissa said.

"What is the point of a window that doesn't open?" Zack asked.

"It provides work for window washers and glass installation professionals." Milo said.

Zack banged on the roof.

"And the ceiling is there usually a ceiling?" Zack asked and banged more on the ceiling and then hyperventilates.

"Zack are you by chance claustro...?" Melissa asked.

"I'm not Claustrophobic just claustoavoidant. I avoid enclosed spaces when possible." Zack said.

"Okay..." Jordan said.

"Probably not possible right now." Melissa said.

"It's better if I'm distracted." Zack said.

"Okay wait." Milo said and started dancing.

"Not helping." Zack said.

"How about this?" Milo asked and pulled out posters and a beret and an accordion.

Milo, Melissa, and Jordan hang the posters around the car.

"Now i'm distracted. Have you been carrying that the whole time?" Zack asked.

"I try to pack for any eventuality now let's see about getting those doors open." Milo says and pulls out a key.

"Okay next time key first tap dancing later." Zack said.

Milo uses the key and opens the door.

Milo pulls out a flashlight and turns it on.

"This is amazing." Melissa said.

"Look a fossil." Milo said and picked up a bone. "Chicken wing circa 1993." Milo said.

"See nothing can live under here not even chickens." Zack said.

"Could be worse." Milo said.

"How?" Zack asked.

"Mysterious underground creatures." Melissa said.

"Well I guess that would be worse." Zack said.

"No mysterious underground creatures are coming towards us." Melissa said.

"Silver lineing things can live down here." Milo said.

"Someone hit the lights." a voice says.

The lights turn on.

"Huh i'll be honest i'm a little dissapointed." Melissa says.

"Young people from the overlands, you shall be our leaders." a guy says.

"No no we have a leader it's Dave." another guy says.

"Sup." Dave says.

"It's a democratic hiarcle society." the guy continued.

"Wait a minute who are you guys?" Milo asked.

"We live below. They call us the Belownies" the first guy said.

"No they don't Scott we voted on this. Belownies sounds like a lunch meat. We are called the undergrounders." the second guy said.

Jordan giggled to himself. "Roll credits." Jordan said to himself.

"I am the wise healer among my peoples." Scott said.

"He's a pipe fitter." the second guy said.

"Where are we?" Milo asked.

"We call our world Subteranus. teranus teranus teranus." Scott said with an echo.

"That one's true he just wanted it so badly." the second guy said.

"I wore them down." scott said.

 **A little later**

"So where you kids headed?" the second guy asked.

"Class trip to the museum." Milo said. The bridge behind them fell. "I helped organize it."

"He shall be our leader." Scott said.

"How long have you been down here?" Zack asked.

"Since the beforetimes." Scott said.

"Uh about a month were buildong an extension on this line but we got lost. So we figured we better establish a new civilization." the second guy said.

"Wow you established a new civilization in a month?" Milo asked.

Some wood behind them fell.

Scott holds a flashlight to his face. "I shall be the leader." Scott said.

The second guy knocked the flashlight out of his hand. "Seriously scott." the second guy says.

They arrive at their base.

"So you've got argiculture, art, rudimentory government..." Milo said.

"Licorice somehow." Meissa said. Zack started to cut some food that was on the table."You're actually going to eat that?"

"I'm trying to distract myself from the walls moving in." Zack said. "Wonder what part of the chicken this is."

"The rat part." Melissa said.

Zack threw the fook and knife back onto the table.

"Gronola bars?" Milo asked and handed some to everyone.

"Ah he bares the sweet manors of the overlands." Scott said.

"Ah no thanks i had some chicken and kinda lost my appetite." the second guy said.

D.O.G walked up to Milo and sniffed his leg.

"D.O.G! What are you doing here?" Milo asked.

"Please be rescuing us." Zack said.

"The floppy ear one should be out leader." Scott said.

"Weren't you alergic to dogs." The second guy said.

"Ah right. You know what right. Yeah yeah yeah i actually am." Scott said.

"Wait D.O.G our leader." Milo said and thinks.

"We are not starting our own civilization." Melissa said.

"It tastes worse than they smell." Dave said.

"D.O.G always knows the way home. D.O.G go home!" Milo said.

D.O.G. headed home and they follow him.

"Follow that dog." they say.

"I enjoy running." Scott said.

They chase D.O.G so far before Melissa and Jordan trip.

Milo goes back for them and rocks crumble down around them.

"No! Melissa, Milo, Jordan!" Zack said. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we are okay if you call being burried alive okay." Melissa said.

"I see light past this one rock maybe if we can move..." Milo said and tried to move a rock."Nope it won't budge. Don't worry i've got my backpack right..."

A rock falls on the backpack.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"Hmm. Okay maybe you can worry a little bit." Milo said.

 **Meanwhile at the museum**

"Oh dear, Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. I could have sworn we had nineteen kids. Can you read my wrighting is that a five or a nine?" the teacher asks.

"Any minute now Milo is going to show up and everybody is going to be like oh Milo tell us about your adventure. Until then i'm having my best day ever. Mort do you really need more rose quartz?" Bradly said.

"If you understood it's properties you wouldn't be asking me that." Mort says.

 **Meanwhile back with Milo, Melissa, Zack, and Jordan**

"Okay here's the plan. Someone crawl through and jimmy out that rock from the front." Milo said.

"I don't think any of us can fit." The second guy said.

"I can fit I think." Zack said.

"But Zack you're claustroavoidant. You sure you want to do this?" Melissa asked.

"No i'm sure I don't want to do it." Zack said and turned on a flashlight. "But you guys need me."

"Good luck kid." The second guy said.

"It was nice knowing you. Hey that was my flashlight." Scott said.

"Scott." The second guy said.

"But he's going to use up the batteries." Scott said and the batteries go out.

"Is there another flashlight in there?" Zack asked.

"My backup backup got crushed." Milo said.

"I can barely see." Zack said.

"Not much to see just a tiny enclosed sufficatting. You know what nevermind." Melissa said.

"You can do this. Think about when you faced down wolves and survived an alien abduction and that's just since we've met i'm sure you've done lots of stuff before that." Milo said.

"Nope. Never did anything." Zack said and climbs in more. "What if this rock is the only thing holding this whole thing up."

"Don't worry i'm sure it will all work out." Milo said

"How do you know?" Zack asked.

"Because it has so far." Milo said.

"Relectively speaking." Melissa said.

"And they wouldn't kill off the main character." Jordan said to himself.

"Okay on three. 1... 2... 3..." Zack said and pushed the rock.

"It's clear." Melissa said.

"Yeah!" Melissa, Jordan, and Milo said.

They climbed out.

"See i told you it would hold..." Milo said and it crumbled and tons of rocks landed on it.

"Well it held long enough." Milo said.

"You totally saved us." Melissa said.

"He shall be our leader." Scott said.

"Yeah he shall." The second guy, Milo, Melissa, and Jordan said.

"Thanks guys." Zack said.

"I am impressed kid. I would have just let them start a new society in there." The second guy said.

"Hey where's D.O.G?" Melissa asked.

D.O.G barked and walls cracked revealing D.O.G and a subway train.

"D.O.G!" Everyone said.

D.O.G barked and they rode the train out of there.

"You know we have no idea where these tracks go." The second guy said.

"You're telling us this now?" Jordan asked.

"I'm sure it will all work out." Milo said.

"You're sure?" The second guy asked.

"He uses that term loosely." Zack said.

They are coming up to a fork in the tracks.

"Uh oh! I've got this." Milo said and leans out to switch the tracks but the lever broke. "Or not."

The train flies off the tracks and flips and lands on some other tracks.

"Ah we survived." Melissa said.

"Uh oh." The second guy said.

"Maybe not." A third guy said.

"Oh come on!" Someone said.

 **Meanwhile in the museum**

"Yeah i guess if you squint it could be a five." the teacher said.

The train crashes through the wall and the ribs of some dinosaur skeleton land around Bradly and Mort.

"Ah!" Some kids say.

"Nope it was an nine. Milo tell us about your adventure." the teacher said.

"And we're back." Bradly said.

"What will you guys do now?" Milo asked.

"There's no place in your world for us now." Scott said.

"Then you can stay scott. Me i'm going to go check my DVR. I've got a month of the Doctor Zone files to catch up on." the second guy said.

"Oh that means you missed when the trashcanner..." Milo said.

"No spoilers. You kids take care." The second guy said.

"I shall return to Subteranus. teranus teranus teranus. And you will be my leader." Scott said pointing to Bradly.

"Oh sorry i'm trapped in a ribcage right now. Interesting tidbit stegosaurus ribs..." Bradly said.

"Nevermind." Scott said and went back underground.

"He saw something in me." Bradly said.

"Whatever he saw he also saw it in a dog." Melissa said.

"The floppy ear one will be our leader." Zack said imitaiting Scott.

D.O.G barks.

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law- Outro (1X01))**

 **We're all livin' in it**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **Oh, thanks everybody! That is so motivational.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **(Woah)**

 **I'm not sitting here watching the world turn**

 **You know I'd rather spin it.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rooting for the enemy**

 **Now to answer some of your questions and statements.**

 **Nightshadegirl-I don't even know how I put Jack instead of Zack unless i had Jordan on my mind and accidently typed the J and didn't realize. and for the laryings vs larynx thing i looked up laryings to make sure i spelled it right and other people used that exact same spelling so i thought it was right. and as you see in this chapter on Jordan will start hating Murphy's law but will may keep his cool. I say may cause you and others may love to see Jordan snap at some point. Also sometime i'm going to release those other two stories so you can read about those events. Also since i'm following the episodes word for word the parts may come out slowly.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Milo Murphy's law. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Keep up the good work. I only own Jordan.**

* * *

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law theme song) [changed up to add Jordan to it]**

 **Look at that sun look at that sky**

 **(The sun glistens as Milo and Jordan is walking along)**

 **Look at his sweater vest he looks so fly**

 **(Camera zoomed into milo's sweater vest)**

 **Look at that mailbox look at that tree, it's about as beautiful as it can be**

 **(The tree falls on the mailbox and a beaver walks away from it.)**

 **Whoa, whoa Today is gonna be exceptional**

 **(Milo and Jordan stops and a wrecking ball ball rolls in front of them then they step forward as a street light falls behind them then they continue walking)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(A safe and a toilet fall from the sky barely missing them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **{Whoa, Whoa [and we're all livin' in it]}**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(Milo and Jordan stop when they reach Melissa and Zack and the Milo Murphy's Law title drops in front of them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(The O in Milo falls off as Milo and Jordan climb the title and Milo pulls out a sign with an O painted on it and holds it where the O used to be. D.O.G (or Diogee as they say it's spelled) runs up to them as the music ends.)**

Jordan, Milo, Melissa, and Zack are in the school gymnasium for a pep rally because the theme the geckos was going to be playing the tigers.

"We're the Geckos we've got class we're going to climb right up your glass." the cheerleaders cheer.

"Go Geckos!" a mascot said and ran around and jumped onto glass.

"I never understood why people need a rally to get peppy. Does that make you feel peppier?" Milo asked and the guy in the gecko suit slid out of the gecko suit.

"Yeah kinda does." Melissa said.

"Okay..." Jordan said.

Bradly comes up to Melissa. "Oh hey Melissa. Mind if I join you?" Bradly asked.

"Sure Bradly have a seat." Melissa said.

Bradly notices Milo and goes crazy. "Hello Milo." Bradly said.

"Hi bradly." Milo said.

Bradly scooted away.

"Okay that was weird." Jordan said

"Alright listen up geckos." Coach said and sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you we're going to lose today and lose hard. Middletown middle school has intentionally failed all it's best eighth grade players for six years straight now. So we're basically playing against a group of angry adults. We'll be lucky if we make it out of there with all our limbs but that's no reason not to get out there and give it the old middle school try." Coach said.

"It isn't?" Zack asked.

"If you need me i'll be in my office staring off into space. Oh yeah in the meantime let's enjoy some peppy songs from our Jefferson County middle school defunded marching band." Coach said.

The band strarts playing and it sounds badly.

"That is totally not peppy." Jordan said.

"Now that makes me feel peppy." Milo said and started tapping his foot.

"No milo don't tap remember what happened last time?" Melissa said.

A screw came out.

"What happend last time?" Milo asked.

The top rows of the bleachers broke and the kids on them slid down onto the band.

"Oh now I remember." Milo said.

"Dude you're on my didgeridoo." A band member said.

 **Later**

"You guys are coming right it is my first game as part of the team?" Zack asked.

"Sure i'll go I have to follow the story if i'm going to get out of here." Jordan said.

"Oh my gecko I would love to I haven't been in years." Milo said.

"Last time he came there was a llama stampede." Melissa said.

"Llama stampede?" Zack asked confused.

"You know they can spit 15 feet?" Melissa asked.

"I've haven't been to a game since. I do get nice thank-you notes from the team though you know for staying away." Milo said and the thank-you notes blew out of his hand and caused a car crash.

"Okay..." Jordan said.

"Milo and I have had a not football Friday tradition for years." Melissa said.

"Not football Friday?" Zack asked.

"Yeah we used to bowl but now we do things without dangerously heavy round objects like play cards." Melissa said.

 **Flashback**

Melissa and Milo are playing cards when an orangutan comes down and knock Melissa's cards out of her hand and carries her away over it's shoulder.

"It's still safer than bowling." Melissa said.

A gust of wind then blow the table and the chair Melissa was on away and it causes a car crash.

 **Back to present**

"What was that?" Jordan asked seeing the flashback.

"But it's my first game guys" Zack said.

"It sounds fun but i try to support the team by staying away." Milo said.

"Hey Milo. Coach said you could come to this game cuz it's the one game you can't ruin on account we're gonna lose." Mort said coming up to them.

"Really?" Milo asked.

"Yeah they're better than us plus i've got a blockage in my fourth chakra." Mort said.

"Can't argue with a blocked chakra. I'm going." Milo said.

Mort suddenly rolled down a hill into a dumpster and the dumpster rolled into the lake.

"Sorry Mort." Milo yelled down to Mort.

"Nah i don't think that was Murphy's law I think it was my chakra." Mort said.

 **Later in Milo's bedroom**

"This is going to be awesome. You know how they say the twelth man is the crowd well i'm 12.5." Milo said and does the wave. "WOOO! It's the wave course it works better with a whole crowd."

"Are you sure you want to go to this game? Cuz we could go to the empty pistachio warehouse and explore." Melissa asked.

"It's Zack's first game and they're gonna lose. It'll be great." Milo said and cartwheeled out his door and Jordan and Melissa hear some crashes and screams.

Milo comes back into the room with a radio. "You like my new CD? It's called sounds of disaster." Milo said and played the cd and they hear a car screech.

The radio then fizzles and the batteries fall out and pieces of the front of the radio fall off.

"That was an antique." Milo said and the CD pops out and bounces out the window and causes a car crash.

 **A little later**

Jordan, Milo, and Melissa are walking out of Milo's house.

"This is going to be fun. I can't wait to do the wave in public." Milo said.

D.O.G walks out of the house with a foam finger on his head and goes up to them and barks.

"Oh sorry D.O.G no dogs at the football game you have to stay home." Milo said.

D.O.G headed back to the door and rang the doorbell and Milo's mom opened the door.

"Come on in." Milo's mom said.

 **Later at the football game**

Lights were turning on as Milo, Melissa, and Jordan walk up to it.

"Wow the tiger fans are certainly excited." Milo said.

One guy ripped his shirt off and had a T on his belly and grabbed the drink container and poured it on himself and put it on a guy's head.

"Hey!" the guy said.

"It's a good thing we are right next to a hospital." Melissa said.

"Hey look here come the geckos." Milo said.

They try to bust through the sign but couldn't.

"Anybody got any... Thank you." Mort said and cut the sign and they go through and hands the scissors to someone holding the sign.

The mascot runs around. "Whoo Gecko! Gecko! Gecko! Gecko! Gecko! Gecko! Omph" the mascot said and tripped and slid out of his costume.

"Hey Joany want to sit with us?" Milo asked.

"Hey Milo I just got the cast off from last time." Joany said.

"Principal Miller" Melissa said.

"Hey Melissa, Jordan, Milo good to see you. I was under the impression you promised Coach Mitchell you would never show up at a game." Principal Miller said.

"No it's okay cuz we're going to lose anyway the coach said so at the pep rally." Melissa said.

"Did he? I'm going to have to explain pep to that man." Principal miller said as Milo, Melissa, and Jordan walked off.

"Oh look there's the band. Hi band" Milo said.

The band puts up protection screens. "Hi Milo." the band said.

Milo and Melissa go to sit down and everyone scoots away from them.

"The one Milo free zone ruined." Bradly said and scooted over. "Hey Melissa you can sit with us if you value your life. We're outside the splatter zone."

"No thanks i've got an adequate buffer zone here." Melissa said.

A foam hand goes up in front of Milo.

"Hey do you mind. Oh D.O.G you should go home." Milo said and D.O.G went home. "He's not supposed to be at the football game."

"Tigers kick off to the geckos and here we go!" the anouncer said.

A tiger player kicked the ball and it hit a seagull and a gecko player caught the seagull and the tigers scored.

"Whoo go geckos." Milo said.

The tigers kept on scoring and mort gets bumped into a tuba.

"that could still be my chakra." Mort said.

"Dude we have a Tuba." a band member said.

"You can do it. Geck go geck go!" Milo said.

Lots of different french people were selling foods. (I'm skipping this part because i don't know how to spell one of the foods and the subtitles don't tell me)

"Wow french food at a football game." Milo said.

"They tried selling german sausages but they were the worst." Melissa said.

They then heard a rim shot. (i.e. ; tap tap, CRASH)

"Hey, I found a snare drum." A band member exclaimed.

"But nobody had a cymbal to produce that crash so where did it come from." Jordan said to himself.

"Oh look Zack's going long. Zack Zack he's our man if he can't do it look out!" Milo said and a flamming goal post almost falls on a football player. (Could be Zack I can't tell from how far away the camera is from the scene.)

It turns out a french guy had his blow torch on and accidently burned the goal post.

"That should count for something." Milo said.

"We could still win you know if the Tigers all suddenly came down with a really bad cold or if they suddenly decided they wanted to be folk musicians instead of athlethes or you know you can stop eating anytime you want to." Melissa said.

"Yeah. who would have guessed the game would be ruined. color me surprised. Hmm what's the one thing that's different at this game?" Bradly said.

"Seriously you all lose even when Milo wasn't here according to Coach Mitchell." Jordan said to himself.

"I don't know i'm not usually here." Milo said.

"Maybe things would have been better if you cheered for the other team." Melissa said.

"Yeah. Haha. Go tigers." Milo said and his bag blew out of his hand onto the face of a tiger player and the geckos scored.

The gecko fans gasped.

"Great Googly-moogly it works. Milo I've got an idea." Melissa said.

 **Later at a stand of tiger merch**

Melissa and Milo are there for their plan but Jordan stayed behind to watch the game.

"Give me all the tiger merchandise you've got for the Middletown Tigers." Milo said.

"Aren't you guys geckos?" The guy at the stand asked.

"You want the sale or not?" Melissa asked.

"Hey man i've got no horse in this race." The guy at the stand said.

 **A little later**

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law - Rootin' For The Enemy) (The stuff in the parentheses are sung by other people and everything else in bold are sung by Milo if you can't listen to it while reading)**

Milo walks out in a lot of tiger gear.

"What is he doing?" Jordan asked.

 **I got a big foam finger**

 **I got a new routine**

 **I'm gonna turn the tables rooting for the enemy**

 **I got a T-shirt and pom-poms**

 **You know this stuff ain't free**

 **I spent seventeen dollars rooting for the enemy**

 **It's a little counter intuitive, it's a paradoxical scheme**

 **'Cause you think it'll all be ruined if I back the other team**

 **You know I got a new perspective, I don't expect you to come along**

"YOU GET READY!" Coach yelled at the mascot because a player gave the ball to him.

 **I got a new hat and banner and I got a new song**

"Wow Murphy's law is working!" Jordan said and starting singing along with the other people.

 **I got a big foam finger (Rooting for the enemy)**

 **I got a new routine**

 **(Rooting for the enemy)**

 **I'm gonna turn the tables rooting for the enemy**

 **(Rooting for the enemy) I got a T-shirt and pom-poms**

 **You know this stuff ain't free**

 **(Rooting for the enemy) I spent seventeen dollars rooting for the enemy**

 **I got a big foam finger**

The referee blows the whistle. "Time out! Geckos!" the referee said.

"Okay geckos bring it in. I know i said we were going to lose this game but you guys didn't listen to me and i'm glad and now we're only behind by two points so get out there and continue not listening to me. You understand?" Coach Mitchelle said.

"So does that mean we shouldn't listen to you starting now or before was we not supposed to listen to you?" One player asked.

"Yeah because i wasn't really listening to you just now." another player said.

"Oh-would you ju-I-I don't exist! Go go go go go go go geckos!" Coach Mitchelle said.

The tiger mascot flips. "Go tigers go!" the mascot said and crashed into a thing and caused a whole lot of destruction to happen. (You can see all of it if you watch the episode i'm just going to skip it because it's not that important the destruction but the destruction does end with a light falling on the subway enterance)

"Good thing we've got this drill. Digging this tunnel with these little shovels would have been really hard." A constuction worker said.

The ground above the drill cracked and the light caused the drill to turn on and go forward and drill below the football stadium that shot some people in the air and one guy into the goal post that caused an ear deafenig ringing and it cracks all the glass and a jug a band member had.

"Now i can play the tuba." the band member said.

"Field goal! Drop kick! Nobody's used that play in fourty years! bring it back baby!" Coach said and Zack drop kicked the ball and it goes toward the goal post but starts going too far right.

The drill knocks the goal post to the right and the ball goes through.

"Field goal!" the referee said holding his arms up. "I mean field goal."

The referee tilted his body to match the postion of the goal.

The score become 43 geckos and 42 tigers and the scoreboard catches on fire and it was the guy with the blow torch.

"Oh i should probably turn this thing off." the french guy said.

"We won!? This has got to be a dream that means I can do anything maybe I can fly." Coach Mitchelle said and tried to fly but landed on his face.

"Yeah! Milo Milo Milo!" The team cheered and threw milo up and down.

"It's like Football X-7" One person said.

"Yes, yes it is." Jordan said to himself and laughed.

"Milo milo milo milo milo!" the team cheered and carried him and he bonked his head on the goal post.

"I forgot about that." Milo said.

Suddenly the ground fell in and they fell into the hole and the goal post fell on them. "Ow" some guy said. (probally milo)

"Are you guys okay?" Melissa asked.

Milo pulls his hand out and gives a thumbs up. "I think I broke my thumb!" Milo said.

 **Later at the hospital**

"Well looks like we started a whole new traditon." Milo said.

"Traction Saturday." Melissa said.

There was a knock at the door and the team comes in.

"Milo milo get well soon your presence today was very supportive." The cheerleaders said.

"Yeah we wrote that in the hall." one cheerleader said.

"Here you go buddy the game ball we want you to have it." Zack said.

"Oh my gosh. Cool hey any of you want to sign my cast?" Milo said and accidently knocked over a heart monitor that knocked down the curtains in the next bed revealing D.O.G.

"D.O.G go home." Milo and Jordan say at the same time.

"He's not supposed to be at the hospital." Milo said and D.O.G barked.

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law End Credits (2)) {By MMLFan98} [milo and other people sing all the parts but Jordan sings the final part]**

 **We're all livin' in it**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **Oh, thanks everybody! That is so motivational.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **(Woah)**

 **I'm not sitting here watching the world turn**

 **You know I'd rather spin it.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

* * *

 **After credits scene (Not in the actual episode and i decide to do it starting now so that's why it wasn't in part one or two)**

Everyone heads back to the football stadium and a portal appears.

"Well i guess this is my way home." Jordan said.

Everyone goes up to Jordan and hugs him then suddenly the ground below the portal clollapses and brings down the portal destroying it.

"Oh right. Murphy's law." Jordan said.

"Oh sorry about that." Milo said.

"Don't worry about it that means i get to stay with you guys longer." Jordan said and they all hug.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter and from after the next chapter and on I may or may not do the parts of the episodes that don't include Jordan just tell me in your review what you want me to do and i'll do it. If you choose that I skip the parts Jordan aren't in then i'll only do them if they contribute to the story but if they don't like some of the Balhazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota parts of later episodes i'll skip them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sunny side up**

 **Okay readers while writing this episode I found out that the way they spell Zack's name on this website is wrong because the show and the milo murphy's law wiki both spell his name as Zack but this website spells it as Zach so tell me how you want me to spell it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Milo Murphy's law. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Keep up the good work. I only own Jordan.**

* * *

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law theme song) [changed up to add Jordan to it]**

 **Look at that sun look at that sky**

 **(The sun glistens as Milo and Jordan is walking along)**

 **Look at his sweater vest he looks so fly**

 **(Camera zoomed into milo's sweater vest)**

 **Look at that mailbox look at that tree, it's about as beautiful as it can be**

 **(The tree falls on the mailbox and a beaver walks away from it.)**

 **Whoa, whoa Today is gonna be exceptional**

 **(Milo and Jordan stops and a wrecking ball ball rolls in front of them then they step forward as a street light falls behind them then they continue walking)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(A safe and a toilet fall from the sky barely missing them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **{Whoa, Whoa [and we're all livin' in it]}**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(Milo and Jordan stop when they reach Melissa and Zack and the Milo Murphy's Law title drops in front of them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(The O in Milo falls off as Milo and Jordan climb the title and Milo pulls out a sign with an O painted on it and holds it where the O used to be. D.O.G (or Diogee as they say it's spelled) runs up to them as the music ends.)**

Jordan, Milo, and Zack are walking into class.

"...so I open the door of the arboretum and there they were and I have no idea where the orangutan came from." Milo said.

"Yeah, I mean how far is the nearest zoo?" Zack asked.

"And why was he so set in getting my pistachios?" Milo asked.

"It's the mysteries that make life worth living. At least that's what it says in my expensive book of mysteries." Melissa said.

"All right class today we are starting on a new physics project. This will test you on everything you've learned about gravity, inertia, and weight distribution. All things I utilized in making this beautiful desk. Solid oak. Took me the better part of 21 weeks. Weeks of solitude just me, the wood." the teacher said and laid on her desk and rubbed it. "If you work hard someday you too may own a special desk. Not this one though. This one's mine. So over the weekend, you will be building a container, inside of which you will put an egg. Your grade will be based on only one criteria. When dropped from the roof of the school, will the egg break? An unbroken egg guarantees the team an A.

 **A little bit later (because she talks a long time and i don't want to write everything you kinda get the gist of what she is saying but if not watch the episode on DisneyXD or )**

"Will there be a limit on the number of eggs we break while we're building it?" Zack asked.

"No" the teacher said.

"Okay then." Zack said.

"You sure you don't want to join our team Melissa? I named it "team Melissa." Not after you. different Melissa." Bradly said.

"No i'm good." Melissa said.

"Really youre going to jepordize those straight A's? you know eggs can be really fragile." bradly asked.

"Bring it on. I eat eggs for breakfast." Mellissa said.

"Yeah, so do all of us." Bradly said.

"Jordan since you don't have a team and it would be unfair to make a team of four for you and since you are new here you don't have to do this assignment." the teacher said.

 **Later at Milo's house.**

Zack and Jordan got to Milo's house and Zack rang the bell.

"Milo." Zack said.

"Coming." Milo said.

"I got eight dozen eggs that should last us..." Zack said as Milo opened the door crushing half the eggs.

"Like I said, I got four dozen eggs." Zack said.

"And i'm here to watch." Jordan said.

"Amaterurs." Melissa said.

"Wow." Milo said.

"That's a lot of eggs." Zack said.

"I've got a grade point average to protect." Melissa said.

"You think that's may be a little bit overkill?" Zack said.

They hear some creaking and the door falls onto it's side and then falls on the other eggs and then a patio lamp falls on the door.

"No I do not think it's overkill." Melissa said.

"Touche!" Zack said.

"Okay why did I not see that coming?" Jordan said.

"So, shall we get crackin'?" Milo said.

"That's eggs-actly..." Zack said.

"No egg puns." Melissa said.

 **Later**

Melissa picks up some plans, Zack puts on a umpire mask, and Milo puts on a trojan helmet and picks up some egg carrtons and slips and drops them all. Jordan just watches from the safety of inside the house.

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law songs - Don't break Me) (I'm skipping the stuff that happens during this song so if you want to see what happened during this watch the episode)**

 **You best be careful how you handle me**

 **I'm not as sturdy as you think**

 **You're too in touch with your dream plan, you see**

 **I don't want to be your weakest link**

 **Hey, don't break me!**

 **Don't wanna crack in my facade**

 **Just keep your wild abandon to yourself**

 **Hey, don't break me!**

 **Don't wanna be your lightning rod**

 **Like the view just fine here from the shelf**

 **So baby, please don't break me!**

 **Please don't break me!**

 **Please don't break me!**

"Did you just put an egg in your pocket?" Zack asked.

"yeah!" Milo said.

"Yeah, that's not going to end well." Zack said.

Zack puts the egg in their newest contraption and pushes it off.

"Aah!" Zack said.

The contraption flies off and hits a bird and falls.

 **Later**

"Okay, guys, we are going to crack this thing. And by that I mean we are not going to crack this thing." Melissa said pointing to the egg. "We have to build something that can withstand a two story drop, a wood door, a tree branch, a size 8 1/2 sneaker, Zack's butt, a raccoon attack." Melissa said.

"Hey!" Zack said at the Zack's butt part.

"It's all in here. We have to not only withstand one of these things, but all of them simultaneously." Melissa said.

"Well you know what they say. Whatever breaks our egg helps our egg dropping contraption utilize the forces of gravity, inertia, and weight distribution better." Milo said.

"That's the spirit." Melissa said.

"Who says that?" Zack asked.

The thing their egg was on falls over and breaks the egg.

 **17:22 hours and 10,132.05 Eggs later**

"Okay team. I give you version 83.7 dash 9." Milo said.

"I say we just call it "Big Bertha."" Zack said.

"I'm not nameing them anymore i don't want to get attached." Melissa said.

"Come here D.O.G." Zack said and picked up D.O.G

"Here it goes." Milo said and pushes it off.

"Oh I can't watch." Jordan said and covers his eyes.

The parachute comes out.

"Okay looking good." Zack said.

It lands safely on the ground.

Zack is about to go pick it up but Melissa holds him back.

"Wait." Melissa said.

The contraption falls over.

"Okay." Melissa said and looked around. "I think."

"Well?" Milo said.

"The egg is... Comepletly intact. We did it!" Zack said.

"Woo-hoo!" Melissa said.

"I've got to see this i'll be right down." Milo said and accidently knocks a board down but Zack saved the egg and the contraption.

"Whoa whoa no! You stay right there, Milo. We still have to get this to class in one piece. I'll guard Big bertha for the night and Melissa you take home all the extra eggs." Zack said.

"What extras? That was our last one." Melissa said.

"Really? Well, here, then. Triple cooler it. and we better get out of here before anything else happens." Zack said.

"Whoa whoa whoa look out no brakes." Milo's dad said as his bike came through the backyard.

Melissa and Zack save the things just in time and Milo's dad crashes into a car.

"Hi kids." Milo's dad said.

"Hi Mr. Murphy. We have to go. bye." Melissa said.

"See you tomorrow team." Milo said.

"Milo be a dear and get your dad his crutches." Milo's dad said.

 **The next morning (And if you are wondering Jordan sleeps on the couch at Milo's house)**

Zack wakes up.

"Okay Big Bertha time to get you to schoo..." Zack said and gasped because big bertha was destroyed. "No!"

Zack wakes up for real.

"Just a dream." Zack said.

 **Meanwhile at Melissa's house**

Melissa wakes up.

"Alright time to rise and..." Melissa said and gasps because the egg is broken by a tree branch. "No!"

Melissa wakes up for real.

"Oh, it's just a dream." Melissa said.

 **Meanwhile at Milo's house**

Milo wakes up and gasps.

"Well that is peculier." Milo said because their is no destruction.

Milo wakes up for real.

"Yeah, that's more like it." Milo said.

 **Later at school (I couldn't think of a fake out for Jordan where the real thing would be better than the dream.)**

The school bell rings.

"Melissa, over here." Zack said.

"How's big bertha doing?" Melissa asked.

"Good so far. How's the egg." Zack asked.

"A-okay." Melissa said.

"Let's just get this thing to the classroom." Zack said.

Along the way they come across many things that could break the egg or destroy big bertha. (Watch the episode if you want to see the stuff that happened)

"He's already here, isn't he?" Zack asked.

"How'd you guess?" Melissa asked.

Hi guys." Milo said.

"Milo I need to take the egg out do you mind?" Melissa asked.

"No problem i'll stand in the corner. I'm helping by not helping." Milo said and stood in the corner.

"Pilot egg is ready for drop off." Melissa said.

"Whoo hoo!" Milo said and falls over pulling a skeleton down with him.

The skeleton hit a brain hanging from the ceiling and it bounced and knocked the egg out of Melissa hand and the egg breaks.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! That was our last one now we can't even compete." Melissa said.

"Wow that sucks." Jordan said.

"I am so sorry Melissa. I don't even know what to say." Milo said and put his hands in his pocket. "Oh, wait a second. I forgot this one."

"Wow that was so convenient." Jordan said.

"Okay class, take your projects up to the roof while i monitor the drop zone." the teacher said and laughed. "And send one of your team mates down with me for clean-up."

"I'll be on the ground crew. Good luck guys." Melissa said.

 **Later on the roof (decided to skip two lines that aren't that important so watch the episode if you want to see what i skipped)**

"I think this is taller than my treehouse." Milo said.

"Look with all our trials and errors this baby can now handle anything." Zack said.

 **Later after all the teams but Milo's goes (Watch the episode if you want to see how they do)**

"Milo, Zack, Melissa. You are the last ones to go." the teacher said.

"You can do it guys!" Jordan said.

"Come on, hold together." Melissa said.

"Okay, one, two..." Zack said.

"Three!" Milo and Zack said.

 **Later after the contraption gets bounced around (Watch the episode to see this part if you want.)**

The contraption lands on an egg truck that started the contraption being bounced around and breaks all the eggs in the truck and big bertha but the egg is safe.

"We have a winner. Team Milo gets an A." the teacher said and writes an A on the egg.

"You three did it. I'm so proud of you." the teacher said.

"I'm proud too." Jordan said.

"Now that's a grade A egg." Milo said and D.O.G jumped and ate the egg.

"Well I guess the yolk's on..." Milo said.

"I said no egg puns!" Melissa said.

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law End Credits (2)) {By MMLFan98} [milo and other people sing all the parts but Jordan sings the final part]**

 **We're all livin' in it**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **Oh, thanks everybody! That is so motivational.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **(Woah)**

 **I'm not sitting here watching the world turn**

 **You know I'd rather spin it.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

* * *

 **After credits scene**

A giant egg pod appeared at the school.

"Well i guess this is an egg-cellent way for me to get home." Jordan said.

Milo is about to go up and hug Jordan.

"Milo I think you should stay back because of Murphy's law." Jordan said.

"Oh right." Milo said and stood by a tree.

Suddenly the tree fell over and caused a whole domino effect to send something crashing into the egg pod and breaking it.

Jordan just face palms. "Curse you Murphy's law!" Jordan said.

"Sorry again." Milo said.

"It's fine." Jordan said trying to keep his cool.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that egg-trodinary chapter. I hope it was eggceptionally good. Hopefully you will get a crack out of the next episodes. I hope you eggsperts can come up with more puns. Just coming up with these is leaving my brain scrambled and me egghausted. If you have seen Milo Murphy's Law see if you can maybe give me ideas on what the portal could be to fit the theme of the episode like this episode had eggs in it so this episode it was an egg pod.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Doctor Zone Files**

 **Now to answer some of your questions and statements.**

 **Okay since from this episode on we have the Dakota and Cavendish parts i'll keep those in. Also thanks for the idea for the after credits scene for this episode I really appreciate your help. Also Jordan looks exactly like I do because it's me but the story is told in third person. As a place holder I may just use a picture of me as a cover image.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Milo Murphy's law. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Keep up the good work. I only own Jordan.**

* * *

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law theme song) [changed up to add Jordan to it]**

 **Look at that sun look at that sky**

 **(The sun glistens as Milo and Jordan is walking along)**

 **Look at his sweater vest he looks so fly**

 **(Camera zoomed into milo's sweater vest)**

 **Look at that mailbox look at that tree, it's about as beautiful as it can be**

 **(The tree falls on the mailbox and a beaver walks away from it.)**

 **Whoa, whoa Today is gonna be exceptional**

 **(Milo and Jordan stops and a wrecking ball ball rolls in front of them then they step forward as a street light falls behind them then they continue walking)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(A safe and a toilet fall from the sky barely missing them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **{Whoa, Whoa [and we're all livin' in it]}**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(Milo and Jordan stop when they reach Melissa and Zack and the Milo Murphy's Law title drops in front of them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(The O in Milo falls off as Milo and Jordan climb the title and Milo pulls out a sign with an O painted on it and holds it where the O used to be. D.O.G (or Diogee as they say it's spelled) runs up to them as the music ends.)**

Jordan, Milo, Zack, Melissa, and Sara are watching every episode of Doctor Zone.

"So after your first Doctor Zone files marathon are you guys excited about the movie?" Sara asked.

"Excited and confused. I'm exfused." Melissa said.

"And I'm concited." Zack said.

"Well I'm excited." Jordan said.

"I know it's a lot of information to assimilate but it's worth it and Sara got us tickets for today's show." Milo said.

"I'll just hold onto these little brother to prevent them from getting you know irradiated into particulate matter or something." Sara said.

"Good idea." Milo said.

"My hand is asleep how i envy it." Zack said.

 **Later**

Melissa is packing the car.

"The movie's not starting for hours right?" Melissa said.

"Yeah but there is going to be a line already." Sara said.

"It's got 50 years of fans." Milo said.

"Wait 50 years i thought we saw it all last night." Zack said.

"Oh no no no no..." Milo said.

 **Later in the car and Milo is still going**

"...no no no no no no no no no." Milo said.

"That was just the latest incarnation Doctor Zone files the next regeneration." Sara said.

"First there was The Zone, then Dr Zone, Professor Zone, an Adjunct Faculty Member Zone that only lasted a semester, and finally the Dr Zone files that you know as of 3:00 this morning." Milo said.

"We just wanted to make sure you were prepared. Doctor Zone fans can be kinda elitist" Sara said.

 **Later in the line (I skipped some stuff so watch the episode to see what i skipped.)**

"Today is going to be my favorite day ever unless something goes wrong." Sara said.

"Well we made it to the theatre what could possibly go wrong?" Zack said.

Sara had flashbacks of stuff that has happened when it was her and Milo.

"Well I have been Milo's sister since he was born." Sara said.

"Oh right." Zack said.

"Which is why we are going in prepared. Nothing is going to ruin this day for me Exclamation point." Sara exclaimed.

"she really puts a lot of faith in punctuation." Melissa said.

 **Clock transition**

Sara is keeping an eye out for danger that could ruin the night.

"Clear no sign of any horrible mishaps on the horizon.

 **Tiny bit later (skipping the board game they are playing while waiting)**

A gust of wind blows the tickets out of Sara's pocket but she catches them in time.

"Oh these are never leaving my hand." Sara said.

"I'll check in with the local weather service about anymore freak breezes. Time for danger." Sara said.

"Time for action. Time for..." Milo said as D.O.G walked up. "D.O.G. Aw sorry you can't come in with us but I did get you a ticket for the pet theatre next door they're playing the Dog Door Bone Files.

 **Tiny bit later and after another clock transition (Skipping what happened in the dog theatre and yes i know it can also be spelled theather but theatre is how they spell it in the episode.)**

Sara cornered off the area around them to prevent any Murphy's law.

"It's so weird how quiet it is around Milo today." Jordan said.

"Well that's the thing about Murphy's law it's very unpredictable." Milo said.

"That makes me feel a little uneasy." Jordan said.

"I've got the immediate area cornered off. Now if you can try not to do anything I'll go get my hazzard protection suit out of the car. Do not loose our place." Sara said.

"Sara wait I brought a spare." Milo said.

 **Later after an explaination of Time Ape (explaination not too important to write/type)**

Sara sniffs the air. "You hear that?" Sara asked.

Milo sniffed the air. "Yeah it smells quiet." Milo said.

"Ugh..." Jordan said.

"Too quiet. No disaster yet means an even bigger disaster is coming." Sara said.

"Okay that worries me." Jordan said.

"That's not necessarly true." Milo said.

"Time to be proactive. Milo why don't you wait near that really cool dirt parking lot and i'll call when it's time to go into the movie. kay?" Sara asked.

"Yes I like that idea." Jordan said.

"Or I could get us some snacks." Milo said.

"Pistachios that's Doctor's Zone favorite nut. You guys save our place." Sara said.

 **Tiny bit later**

"Great costumes guys." Milo said.

"Costumes?" Dakota asked.

"One bag of pistachios please." Sara said.

"It's pronounced pistachio." Cavendish said.

"That's how she said it." Dakota said.

"Don't speak to the customers." Cavendish said.

"I wasn't speaking to customers I was speaking to you. You were speaking to customers." Dakota said.

"Well one of us has to speak to customers but it shouldn't be you." Cavendish said.

Murphy's law caused oil and a bag of pistachios to get jammed in the broiler.

"Uh oh looks like something got jammed in that broiler." Dakota said.

The cart exploded and got sent into the air.

"You did that." Cavendish said.

"I was just standing here not talking to customers but woah." Dakota said.

"Hmm they sound so familier but I can't put my finger on it." Jordan said to himself.

"Maybe that was it Milo no more catastrophies today." Sara said.

"I hope so." Jordan said.

"Um maybe" Milo said.

"You guys okay?" Sara asked and they were gone.

"Weird they just disappeared." Sara said.

"Or did they?" Milo said.

"Bum bum bum!" Milo and Sara said together.

"The end question mark." Sara said.

 **Later after a time ape is doctor zone's brother theory and a speech from Sara about Newbies and oldies regarding the fans of Doctor Zone (again not important for the episode to type it out)**

"Tickets please." the ticket guy said.

Sara has a flashback of where she put the tickets.

"I lost the tickets while i was doing my inspirational speech." Sara said.

The others go in.

"It was all my fault. I was so worried about murphy's law messing things up..." Sara said.

"Maybe next time I just won't come." Milo said.

"I hate that idea." Sara said.

"I hate that idea too." Milo said.

Jordan pulls out a tissue and wipes his eyes.

"I've already got enough excitement in my life anyway. After all i saw a train come through our backyard." Sara said.

"But what about the movie?" Milo asked.

"Seeing a movie on opening day is overrated." Sara said.

The pistachio cart fell from the sky and makes a hole in the wall so we can watch the movie.

"Also clearly very dangerous." Sara said.

Milo pulls out a blanket and lays it down and Sara sits on it and Milo sits off it.

"Just in case." Milo said.

"Nope." Sara said and pulled Milo near her. "Much better."

"Well time ape once again we've had the time of our lives after all time is realative." Dr. Zone said.

They put their pictures together to show they are brothers.

"They are brothers she was right." Some fan said.

They all chant Newbie.

"Woah wait what happened to the wall." some of them say.

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law End Credits (3)) {By MMLFan98} [milo and other people sing all the parts but Jordan sings the final part]**

 **We're all livin' in it**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **Oh, thanks everybody! That is so motivational.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **(Woah)**

 **I'm not sitting here watching the world turn**

 **You know I'd rather spin it.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

* * *

 **After credits scene**

After the movie is over and everybody but Milo, Sara, Melissa, Zack, and Jordan have left the screen becomes a portal.

"Well i guess it's TIME for me to go." Jordan said.

Suddenly the screen just cracks right down the middle but not before something comes through and lands in an area that nobody sees it.

Jordan just turns to Milo and balls up his fist but then breaths in and out to calm down and forces a smile.

"It's all good I can just stay longer with my best friends I don't need to leave so soon." Jordan said sarcasticly but nobody catches that he was being sarcastic.

They all smile and head to their homes while Jordan as always heads home with Milo and Sara.

 **Hours later**

Dakota and Cavendish walk up to the theatre to see if there is anything they salvageable from their pistachio cart but they find it's not.

"Hey Cavendish look at what I found." Dakota said and picked up a 18 year old girl with light brown hair that drapped down to her shoulders, her height was 5'3", her build was a petite hourglass, her clothes are a pleated navy blue skirt, off the shoulder ivory lightweight sweater that is a little big on her and covers most of her hands, ivory knee length socks, and brown knee high boots (her appearance minus her clothes except for her boots is based on candy from the rune factory games), and she is holding a golden retriever plush.

"Dakota we don't have time for this just leave her here." Cavendish said.

"But she's unconscious and probably came through the portal that used to be here." Dakota said.

"How do you know a portal used to be here?" Cavendish asked.

"Well just the way it looks you can easily tell this screen was a portal." Dakota said.

"I see what you mean. Well if she is from wherever this portal is from then we can't just leave her here so put her in the back and we'll watch here until she wakes." Cavendish said.

"Yes!" Dakota said excitedly and put the girl in the back of the car and then they head off.

* * *

 **Hey wasn't that a timetas... wait that pun doesn't work as well this episode as it would later episode um let me think. Hey wasn't that episode in the zone? Are you excited, exfused, or concited about the next episodes? What do you think about the new character added to the story? (Nightshadegirl I already know your answer so don't answer this one.) Feel free to in your reviews to give me some ideas that don't change the story too much and you may see me use them. Also if you have ideas for what the portal could be to fit the theme of an episode then tell me. And we will learn more about this girl next part so stayed tuned actually you don't really have to stayed tuned to the next part because i release two at a time but still stay tuned for future parts and have a Zonetastic day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The note**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Milo Murphy's law. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Keep up the good work. I only own Jordan.**

* * *

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law theme song) [changed up to add Jordan to it]**

 **Look at that sun look at that sky**

 **(The sun glistens as Milo and Jordan is walking along)**

 **Look at his sweater vest he looks so fly**

 **(Camera zoomed into milo's sweater vest)**

 **Look at that mailbox look at that tree, it's about as beautiful as it can be**

 **(The tree falls on the mailbox and a beaver walks away from it.)**

 **Whoa, whoa Today is gonna be exceptional**

 **(Milo and Jordan stops and a wrecking ball ball rolls in front of them then they step forward as a street light falls behind them then they continue walking)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(A safe and a toilet fall from the sky barely missing them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **{Whoa, Whoa [and we're all livin' in it]}**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(Milo and Jordan stop when they reach Melissa and Zack and the Milo Murphy's Law title drops in front of them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(The O in Milo falls off as Milo and Jordan climb the title and Milo pulls out a sign with an O painted on it and holds it where the O used to be. D.O.G (or Diogee as they say it's spelled) runs up to them as the music ends.)**

Milo was dragging his bag off the bus.

"Wow my backpack sure is heavy today." Milo said.

"What do you got in there? Osmium? You know the densest element? Periodic table boom!" Melissa said.

"Actually it's a doctor's note." Milo said.

Milo opened his bag and a stack of papers pop out.

"Woah." Jordan said.

"The school let's me turn them in in bulk at the end of the month that way the doctor only has to sign the signature page instead of all the inndividual excuses. Melissa keeps a record of all my adventures so it makes it easier to catalogue." Milo said.

"You keep a record?" Zack asked.

"Yeah on my phone. The kangaroos, the tangerine fight of Madri Gras, the asteroid." Melissa said.

"The llama incident." Milo said.

"Wait so you've been taking pictures this whole...ly cow." Zack said. (I love how the combined whole with holy)

"Yep. Milo gets around." Melissa said.

"How long is your selfie stick?" Zack asked.

"Anyway i got to turn these bad boys in today or i have a month of unexcused absences." Milo said.

"Stop..." Elliot said and pushed a button on his sign. "Milo."

"Hi Elliot." Milo said.

"How do you stop people who aren't named Milo?" Zack asked.

"I don't turn the sign around." Elliot said.

"Oh." Milo, Jordan, Zack, and Melissa say.

"Besides there is only one person in this town I need to stop and his middle name is danger." Elliot said.

"Is that true?" Zack and Jordan asked.

"No it's pronounced dole J" Melissa said. (dole J is how the subtitles spell it so that's what i'm going with. Also the joke isn't as funny reading it as it is listening to it in the episode.)

"It's my grandmother's maiden name." Milo said.

"Enough you have to do as I say and as the duly appointed public Safety Czar it is my duty..." Elliot said.

"Your badge says volunteer crossing guard." Zack said.

"And this one says ask me about my strawberry waffle supreme." Melissa said.

"They are quite tasty and half price this week." Elliot said.

"Well as delicious as that sounds Elliot we have to go to school." Milo said.

"I've got my eye on you Murphy and I never rest in fact I sleep with this stop sign." Elliot said.

"If you never rest how do you sleep?" Zack asked.

"Very restlessly!" Elliot said.

"Oh." Milo, Jordan, Zack, and Melissa say.

A truck drives past and causes the signature page to fly off the stack of papers.

"Ah!" Milo said.

"Ah!" Zack, Melissa, and Jordan said.

"Ah! There is a water bug on the back of this." Some kid said holding up a painting of the scream. (I have no idea what the point of that was)

"Without that signature page, you'll have a month of unexcused absences." Zack said.

"Holy cow i'm going to have to repeat the seventh grade." Milo said.

"Don't worry Milo we'll help you find that note." Melissa said.

"But how? This is rediculous i mean that note could be... oh there it is." Zack said.

"I'll get it." Milo said and leaned down to get it as people on bikes pass by causing it to fly off again.

"Murphy's law. Boom!" Melissa said.

"Are you going to be saying that a lot?" Zack asked.

"I'm thinking about it." Melissa said.

"After that note." Milo said.

"I'm watching you Milo." Elliot said.

 **Later (Skipping the strawberry waffle supreme scene)**

"Hey bike gang come back!" Milo said.

"I don't think you call them a gang." Melissa said.

"Then what is a group of bikers? A gaggle?" Milo asked.

"I think it's a pod." Zack said.

"No that's whales." Melissa said.

"Oh there it is. I got it! I got it! I got it. What the..." Zack said as a drone swooped down and the note got stuck to it.

"What was that?" Milo said.

"It looks like some kind of spy drone." Zack said.

 **Little bit later (skipping the part with the pilots of that drone.)**

The drone flies into a tree and the doctor note falls off.

Milo trips over a trash can.

"Oh great i'm covered in garbage again." Milo said.

The note flies across the street and goes through a window.

"Milo wouldn't it be easier just to get your doctor to sign a new one?" Melissa asked.

"It's Tuesday he's playing golf somewhere we'd never find him." Milo said.

 **Later (Skipping the part with Milo's doctor and his friend.)**

"One, two, three, four, five, it's on the seventh floor come on!" Milo said.

They run up the stairs.

"Oh no there's paper everywhere." Milo said.

"I guess they haven't gone digital yet." Zack said.

"My note could be anywhere." Milo said.

"We'll find it. Come on let's split up." Melissa said.

They spit up and look for the note.

Milo finds the note but a woman put her coffee cup on it.

"Excuse me ma'am but would you mind lifting your coffee cup please. Thank you." Milo said.

 **Later (skipping the whole coffee stain looking like the guy who created the ant farm.)**

The note suddenly blows out the window because somebody turned on a fan.

"Seriously." Zack said.

"What it was getting stuffy in here." the guy who turned on the fan said.

"Looks like Murphy's law is at it again." Jordan said.

"I don't believe it it's a ticker tape parade. You sure you can't get your doctor to sign a new one?" Zack said.

"I told you there's no way to find him." Milo said.

 **Later (Skipping the part with Milo's doctor and his friend.)**

"That's it it's over." Zack said.

"No it's not over. When we signed up to be Milo's friend we knew it wouldn't be easy." Melissa said.

"I don't remember signing anything." Zack said.

"So are we going to find that note?" Melissa asked.

"That's a good question." Milo said.

"You're supposed to say yes Milo." Zack said.

"Well then yes." Milo said.

"That's the spirit." Melissa said.

 **Later at the parade (skipping some things with the astronaut.)**

Zack gasped. "The astronaut's back." Zack said.

"Yeah I know he's back we all just saw him." Milo said.

"No I mean the..." Zack said and D.O.G barked.

"Excuse me for a sec. Zack. What is it boy?" Milo asked.

D.O.G barked and pointed at the astronaut with his nose.

"Hey everybody D.O.G found the note it's on the astronaut's back." Milo said.

"Eh fine." Zack said.

"I know you found it Zack." Jordan said and patted his back.

"Thanks Jordan." Zack said.

"You are welcome." Jordan said.

 **Later (Skipping a flashback the astronaut had and the guys that were going to disintegrate him.)**

The note flies off the austronaut's back and got caught by a street sweeper.

"Aw well have fun in high school guys." Milo said.

Jordan was about to say that he is really 19 and already went through high school but somehow he got younger to match their age when he went got sent there but Melissa interupts him.

"No you know the middle school code no one get's left behind. Boom!" Melissa said.

"That's also what family means in lilo and stitch and the code in rescue heroes except for the boom part" Jordan said to himself.

"That's right i'm going after it." Zack said and ran into the sweeper.

"Wow that's going a lot slower than i thought." Zack said.

"After that slow-moving street sweeper!" Milo said.

They follow the sweeper all the way to the recycle center.

"Okay could be worse." Melissa said.

"How? How could this be worse?" Zack asked.

"You could accidentally get your head caught in a helicopter door that flies you out over the ocean where it drops you straight into a pod of ravenous orca and it rips you apart leaving nothing but your bones for the hungry crabs in the inky depths at the bottom of the ocean." Melissa said. (Weirdest line of the whole episode. scratch that of the whole series so far.)

"Wow. I mean..." Zack said.

"Yeah i'm not sure how to respond to that." Milo said.

"Me either." Jordan said.

"Aw come on you babies." Melissa said.

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's law - I've got no excuses)**

 **I know you've heard it all before**

 **Like when I told ya that**

 **The dog ate my homework**

 **Or when I left it in my other pants**

 **And then they went in the wash**

 **Aww yeah**

 **And I know this story**

 **Isn't easy to accept**

 **But the power went out**

 **And so I over-slept**

 **I had a million good excuses**

 **Now they're gone**

 **We'll have to cope with the loss**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **I've got no**

 **No explanation**

 **I've got no**

 **No validation**

 **I've got no justification I'm just useless, baby**

 **I've got no**

 **No mitigation**

 **I've got no**

 **No confirmation**

 **No documentation,**

 **No excuses, baby, today**

"Milo I see it." Melissa said and jumped down to get it and got her shoe lace stuck.

"That's great." Milo said.

"My foot is stuck! and i'm about to be shredded and recycled." Melissa said.

"Oh no that's not great. The being shreadded part not the recycling part because recycling is an important way to..." Milo said.

"Milo!" Melissa said.

"Oh, I'm sorry on my way! Here I come Melissa. Don't worry i'll ah!" Milo said.

"I'll get there." Milo said

"I'm worrying." Melissa said.

"You know I the whole thing with the helicopter and the orcas is looking pretty good right now." Milo said and the platform he was on broke and hit a pipe that got jammed in the shredder saving Melissa.

"Okay that was kinda awesome." Zack said.

"Doctor's note Boom!" Melissa said.

"Melissa you got the note." Zack said.

"Please excuse Lola Sunderguard. This isn't my note who's Lola Sunderguard?" Milo asked.

"Oh great you found my doctor's note. Thanks." Lola said as she walked up with people who look exactly like Melissa, Zack, and Jordan.

"BAM!" the Melissa lookalike said.

"Well I I guess we're gonna be going." Lola said.

"Yeah us too." Milo said.

"Bye!" Milo and Lola said at the same time.

"Hey!" Melissa said.

"Hey!" the Melissa lookalike said.

"Hey!" Zack said.

"Hey!" the Zack lookalike said.

Jordan and his lookalike just stare at each other as they walk past each other.

D.O.G and Pee-eyegee (the pig whose name was said by Robert F. Hughes possibly as a joke.) walk past each other and make their respective noises.

"D.O.G where did you get this?" Milo said and takes a paper from D.O.G.

"Hey it's your doctor's note." Zack said.

"Life has a strange way of working out." Milo said.

"If only it worked for me getting home." Jordan said to himself.

"Good boy D.O.G" Milo said

 **Later**

"Well we have plenty of time to turn in these doctor's..." Milo said.

"Stop!" Elliot said clicking the button but nothing happened. "Hang on a second this was just working."

"We're just trying to get to school. Why can't you just leave us alone." Melissa said.

"Because Milo is a danger to this town and i'm going to protect it from him. I'm like the wind i'm everywhere and nowhere. You're never going to see me..." Elliot said when he suddenly dissapeared.

"Okay wow that was impressive." Zack said.

"Yeah I I don't know how you did that Elliot but we're going to go to school now. So see you tomorrow." Melissa said.

They head to school.

 **Later (skipping the people who disintegrated him and then brought him back)**

"Listen I have a confession to make." Milo's doctor said.

"Yeah what?" Milo's doctor's friend asked.

"I am a doctor." Milo's doctor said.

"You... Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Milo's doctor's friend asked.

"I wanted you to like me for who I am." Milo's doctor said.

"Well it totally worked." Milo's doctor's friend said.

(It's his world and we're all livin' in it)

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law End Credits (3)) {By MMLFan98} [milo and other people sing all the parts but Jordan sings the final part]**

 **We're all livin' in it**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **Oh, thanks everybody! That is so motivational.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **(Woah)**

 **I'm not sitting here watching the world turn**

 **You know I'd rather spin it.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

* * *

 **After credits scene**

A portal made out of recycled material appears in the recycle center.

"Well I guess I should go now." Jordan said.

Suddenly a crusher falls and lands on portal crushing it.

Jordan facepalms. "I'll be right back." Jordan heads outside and screams.

Jordan goes back inside.

"I'm good now." Jordan said.

They all head home for the night and Jordan just lays on the couch where he usually sleeps and doesn't sleep because he can't sleep.

 **Meanwhile in Dakota and Cavendish's car after a long day of selling pistachios at the parade (They are there watch the episode and you will see.)**

"That was a long day of selling pistachios." Dakota said.

"You said it." Cavendish said.

The girl finally opened her hazel green eyes.

"Excuse me but where am I?" the girl asked.

"Well we found you unconscious in a theatre and we knew you weren't from this world we put you in our car to keep you safe." Cavendish said.

"So what's your name?" Dakota asked.

"My name is Danielle." Danielle said.

"Well don't worry Danielle we will take care of you until we can find a way to get you home." Cavendish said.

Danielle smiled. "Thank you." Danielle said.

* * *

 **This episode was really crushing it? You could say we recycled the way home. Well i'm all out of puns now so stay tuned to the next episodes. I'm super excited because everytime I release these we get closer and closer to my favorite episode. Hey if you want try to guess my favorite episode and i'll tell you when we get to that part.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Party of Peril**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Milo Murphy's law. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Keep up the good work. I only own Jordan.**

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law theme song) [changed up to add Jordan and Danielle to it]**

 **Look at that sun look at that sky**

 **(The sun glistens as Milo and Jordan is walking along)**

 **Look at his sweater vest he looks so fly**

 **(Camera zoomed into milo's sweater vest)**

 **Look at that mailbox look at that tree, it's about as beautiful as it can be**

 **(The tree falls on the mailbox and a beaver walks away from it.)**

 **Whoa, whoa Today is gonna be exceptional**

 **(Milo and Jordan stops and a wrecking ball ball rolls in front of them then they step forward as a street light falls behind them then they continue walking)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(A safe and a toilet fall from the sky barely missing them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **{Whoa, Whoa [and we're all livin' in it]}**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them and we see Dakota, Cavendish and Danielle chashing a flaming pistachio cart)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(Milo and Jordan stop when they reach Melissa and Zack and the Milo Murphy's Law title drops in front of them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(The O in Milo falls off as Milo and Jordan climb the title and Milo pulls out a sign with an O painted on it and holds it where the O used to be. D.O.G (or Diogee as they say it's spelled) runs up to them as the music ends.)**

* * *

An icecream truck is driving from the factory.

"Yeah it's a truckload of icecream what's the worse that can happen?" someone asked on a phone.

A cake truck is driving from the factory.

"Yeah cakes all loaded up. We'll be 's the worse that can happen?" someone asked on a phone.

Dynamite is being loaded on a plane.

"Yeah we're loading the dynamite on the plane now. What's the worse that can happen?" someone asked on a phone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the school**

Milo goes to get some water from the water fountain but it sprays him.

"No problem I've got a dry change of clothes in my locker see you in a bit." Milo said and walks off.

"So tomorrow is Milo's birthday." Melissa said.

"Is he having a party?" Zack said.

"Probably not the last time he did it did not end well." Melissa said.

 **Flashback (Watch the episode to see the flashback)**

"After that they only invited immediate family and me." Melissa said.

"Well that's sad doesn't he miss having a big party?" Zack asked.

Melissa's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hi Mrs. Murphy." Melissa said.

"Hi honey. Do you think we should invite Zack and Jordan tomorrow? And if so do they have proper coverage?" Milo's mom asked.

"They're right here." Melissa said.

"Hi milo's mom. I overheard and i'm properly insured." Zack said.

"Yeah I think I should be fine I mean where else would I go." Jordan said.

"Just a thought but would it be alright if we invite some kids from school? It could be a surprise." Zack asked.

"Hmm let's check with Martin he's still at work." Milo's mom said.

Milo's dad appears on the phone too.

"Hi dear, Melissa, Zack, and Jordan were thinking of a surprise party for Milo tomorrow. How's our liability coverage?" Milo's mom asked.

"Oh better idea, not on our home we could do it at the play park." Milo's dad said.

"Yeah the go kart track." Zack said.

"It'll be perfect. They already have all the party supplies. Fire extinguishers, helmets, first aid kits." Milo's dad said.

"Plus they're fully insured." Milo's mom said.

"So we can invite people?" Melissa asked.

"Sure." Milo's mom said.

"Great surprise party." Zack said.

"We'll have to keep him busy all afternoon so he doesn't suspect." Milo's dad said.

"We'll handle that. See you tomorrow." Melissa said.

The water fountain slides down a little.

"That's weird nobody pushed the button." Melissa said.

The machine falls off the wall and shoots out water.

"Oh. Hey Milo." Melissa said.

"Hey guys." Milo said and tightened the valve.

"Did you change?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah this one is all dry I have like 30 of these." Milo said.

* * *

 **Later Jordan, Melissa, and Zack are handing out invitations to people**

 **Later at Milo's house...**

* * *

"Yo Milo what up?" Melissa asked.

"Hey Melissa just installed a new asteroid early warning system. Oh what what's with the arm?" Milo asked.

"Sprained it. Problem is my dad has an important package to be picked up at the mall I can't do it with this arm." Melissa said and gives him the doe eyes.

"I know it's your birthday and all but any chance you can pick it up and drop it off at this address?" Melissa asked.

"Sure be happy to help think of all the times you've helped me when i had a sprained arm or leg or spline or tounge or finger..." Milo said.

"Twice" Melissa said.

"...Or clavicle or ribcage, or meditarcel." Milo said.

"Thanks Milo." Melissa said.

"No problem" Milo said and rode off.

Zack and Jordan come out of the bushes.

"Nice acting job." Zack said.

"Yeah that was impressive." Jordan said.

"I had to bust out the doe eyes..." Melissa said and used the doe eyes. "use only in case of emergency."

"What if he shows up too early for the party?" Zack asked.

"I'm way ahead of you. Remember Elliot the crossing guard?" Melissa said.

"Wow she is devious." Jordan said.

"Be sure to watch your step and i mean that two ways. Watch your step and watch your step." Elliot said and his phone rang. "Elliot here."

"Is this Elliot who monitors local safety violations?" Melissa asked.

"Well safety first is certainly one of my six safety related mottos." Elliot said.

"I'd like to report a violation. I've just seen milo murphy's bike and the back wheel is definitely a safety hazard it might fly off any second." Melissa said.

"You had me at milo murphy's bike." Elliot said and hung up. "You're on my radar milo murphy. No wait that's a flock of birds. There. Now you're on my radar milo murphy"

Murphy is biking along dodging everything and in the background we see Cavendish and Dakota and Danielle chasing a flaming pistachio cart.

"Stop Milo." Elliot said stopping milo.

"Elliot you might want to duck." Milo said and Elliot ducked.

"No i mean you might want this duck. I found him wandering in traffic earlier I figured with you being the crossing guard..." Milo said.

"Safety czar." Elliot said.

"Safety czar you might be able to get him somewhere safe." Milo said.

"Well there is a little pond right over there." Elliot said and took the duck. "Don't move. Do not go anywhere."

Elliot brought the duck to the pond and it chased Elliot into the pond.

"I have reason to believe your vehicle is unsafe. I'm going to have to inspect it." Elliot said.

"Okay but you might want to duck first." Milo said.

"Dont be ridiculous you couldn't possible have another duck back..." Elliot said and got hit by a tire.

"No i meant because of the tire." Milo said.

"Just for that murphy you're getting the full inspection." Elliot said.

"Well I did my own inspection this morning but i guess you can't be too safe." Milo said.

"Oh yes you can. Not be too safe." Elliot said.

"Do i have to remove my shoes?" Milo asked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the go kart track...**

"This is perfect the track makes everyone wear helmets and fire proof jumpsuits." Milo's dad said.

"oh great for once we won't look out of place." Milo's mom said.

"Aw thanks for helping us set up guys. Time for our checklist. Fire retarded netting. Check. Radiation screens. Check. Glow in the dark t-shirt in case of power outage. Check. Let's get to work." Milo's dad said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back with Milo and Elliot...**

"All right Mr Murphy you pass. barely." Elliot said

"Okay cool. See ya." Milo said and drove off.

"Straighten that helmet. I've got my super safety senses trained on you from now on. And i mean that two ways. Actually it's just one." Elliot said.

"Your party planner has arrived with the bubble machine. Chaos is over order begins. You cards on every table color coded by age, gender, and cake preference. You with the funny hair, these banners should be all five feet from the ground. You nail biter make sure all utensils are parallel to each other. Step to it people." Amanda said.

"And we brought mattresses to hide under in case falling debris." Milo's dad said.

"Plus we can rap ourselves in them for duck attacks." Milo's mom said.

Milo arrived at where he gets the passage. "Wow that was convenient all malls should have drive thru windows." milo said and drove off avoiding all obstacles. "Hmm kinda a light day."

"Okay everyone clear the perimeter and murphy's law counter measures engage." Amanda said and pushed a button turning on all the murphy's law counter measures.

"He's a block away. T-minus 20 seconds. Roll in the decoy." Sara said.

Two people put up a fake sign so milo goes there and hides in a bush.

"I plan on staying in this bush the entire time. Amanda scares me." A guy said.

Milo drives up. "Industrial industries, serving the industrial needs for industries for over 50 years. This looks like the place." Milo said and drives in.

"Happy birthday Milo!" All his friends said.

"I like cheering." someone said.

"Wow you guys. A real birthday party." Milo said.

"Got ya!" Melissa said and went up for a fist bump.

"You used the doe eyes." Milo said.

"And they've got go karts." Zack said and all the kids go ride go karts.

 **(Cue: Mister Go (I've Gotta Go) )**

 **No time for trivial things**

 **Gotta get up and get out into the world**

 **Find a spot in the middle kings,**

 **Gonna go into the city in a whirl**

 **I gotta go (Go!)**

 **Oh, I'm Mister Go (Go!)**

 **They call me Mister Go**

 _ **(Instrumental)**_

 **Oh, but you know I've gotta go (Go!)**

 **Gotta get gone, get gone, gone**

 **Go**

During the whole songs disasters were happening but all the stuff was safe with all the counter measures and at the end milo hit a table causing Amanda's bubble machine to fly into the air.

"Did you see that that was awesome." Milo said.

"Uh oh. I think that was Amanda's bubble machine." Melissa said.

"And we have all our limbs. Well except for one arm Louie." Zack said.

"It's a nickname i have both of my arms. I am missing one leg though." Louie said.

"Okay..." Jordan said.

The bubble machine lands on the road covering it in bubbles.

The kids chant cake while behind glass shield.

"Milo and candles can't be too careful." Zack said.

"I'm afraid we have a problem dear. D.O.G. got in the cake and icecream." Milo's mom whispered.

"Sorry milo the cake got ruined." Milo's mom said.

"Though cake and ice cream would have been nice, I had a birthday party and nothing went horribly." Milo said.

A pilot flying over head looked out the windows to see some balloons and he accidently opened the door releasing the tnt.

The bubbles caused the ice cream truck to crash sending ice cream into the air and ducks caused the cake truck to crash sending cake into the air.

The cake and icecream hit the tnt and it exploded.

"This is the best birthday ever." Milo said and cake and ice cream fell on them.

Milo tasted some of it. "Ice cream and cake. Correction this is better than the best birthday ever." Milo said and the kids cheered.

Suddenly ducks came up to them and everyone ran.

"Quick everyone wrap yourselves in the mattresses." Milo's dad said.

* * *

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law End Credits (4)) {By MMLFan98} [milo and other people sing all the parts but Jordan sings the final part]**

 **We're all livin' in it**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **Oh, thanks everybody! That is so motivational.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **(Woah)**

 **I'm not sitting here watching the world turn**

 **You know I'd rather spin it.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

* * *

 **After credits scene...**

Suddenly another go kart appears.

"Okay I'm guessing that go kart is the portal. A weird way to exit but I'm not complaining if i get to go home." Jordan said.

Jordan is about to go toward the go kart but Milo sees a extra piece of dynamite that missed the cake and icecream heading for the go kart so Milo tackles Jordan to the ground and the dynamite hits the kart destroying it.

Jordan's mouth just drops.

"No matter if it was Murphy's law or not that caused that dynamite to land there you just saved my life thank you Milo." Jordan said.

"It was nothing." Milo said with a smile.

"Happy birthday Milo." Jordan said.

* * *

 **Later with Dakota and Cavendish and Danielle...**

They arrive at the go kart track and look around and find no sign of a working portal.

"I'm sorry Danielle but the portal here is broken but you can still stay with us until we can find an actual portal to get you home." Cavendish said.

Danielle smiled and hugged them both.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that party of a chapter now go on and read the next one there is nothing else here for me to say.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Smooth Opera-tor**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Milo Murphy's law. It belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Keep up the good work. I only own Jordan.**

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law theme song) [changed up to add Jordan and Danielle to it]**

 **Look at that sun look at that sky**

 **(The sun glistens as Milo and Jordan is walking along)**

 **Look at his sweater vest he looks so fly**

 **(Camera zoomed into milo's sweater vest)**

 **Look at that mailbox look at that tree, it's about as beautiful as it can be**

 **(The tree falls on the mailbox and a beaver walks away from it.)**

 **Whoa, whoa Today is gonna be exceptional**

 **(Milo and Jordan stops and a wrecking ball ball rolls in front of them then they step forward as a street light falls behind them then they continue walking)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(A safe and a toilet fall from the sky barely missing them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them)**

 **{Whoa, Whoa [and we're all livin' in it]}**

 **(More destruction occurs behind them and we see Dakota, Cavendish and Danielle chashing a flaming pistachio cart)**

 **Never boring even for a minute**

 **(Milo and Jordan stop when they reach Melissa and Zack and the Milo Murphy's Law title drops in front of them)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

 **(The O in Milo falls off as Milo and Jordan climb the title and Milo pulls out a sign with an O painted on it and holds it where the O used to be. D.O.G (or Diogee as they say it's spelled) runs up to them as the music ends.)**

"There they are." Zack said.

"Hi Milo and Jordan." Melissa said.

"I can't believe we are getting extra credit just for going to an opera." Milo said.

"I'm just here to tag along because where else would i be." Jordan said.

"You've ever sit through an opera before? We're earning it." Melissa said.

"Oh. There's Amanda." Milo said.

"Amanda huh?" Zack said.

"No no no it's just that she's someone we know from school. You know. How's my cast?" Milo said.

"One of your best." Melissa said.

"Excuse me." Milo said and went over to Amanda.

"Hey Amanda." Milo said.

"Milo. Uh i mean hi Milo. What are you doing here?" Amanda said.

"Extra credit for Mrs. White's class. You can sit with us in the center if you want. I bought an extra seat in case mine got destroyed." Milo said.

"How would your seat get destroyed?" Amanda asked.

"It's best not to speculate." Melissa said.

"Okay. That's why well um i'm a little nervous. what i love about opera is that it is so well rehearsed and predictable and the thing is there is just so much that could go wrong in this general area." Amanda said motioning the area around milo.

"Oh that." Milo said and winced realizing he moved his bad hand. "Oh don't worry. Murphy's law or not the show must go on!" Milo said and goes into a trance.

"I hope so because it's just that i have... Milo?" Amanda said.

"Huh? Oh." Milo said.

"Because i'm using up three of my schedule enjoyment hours for this." Amanda said.

"You schedule time to enjoy things?" Zack asked.

"How else am i going to fit it in?" Amanda asked and handed Zack her schedule.

"Wow. Every minute of your day is accounted for." Melissa said.

"Wednesday 10:50-10:55 (ten fifty to ten fifty five if it doesn't take the numbers.) peel and eat an orange." Zack read.

"This opera takes exactly two hours and eleven minutes plus i set aside an extra 1.5 (one point five) minutes for an ovation just in case it's really good. My enjoyment hours are very precious to me nothing can go wrong." Amanda said.

"Don't worry Amanda. I'll be there to help." Milo said and headed inside.

"Oh that's great." Amanda said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jordan said and headed inside.

"You realize you can shave a good three minutes off your orange peeling time if you switch to tangerines." Zack said.

"Noted." Amanda said.

"So what's with the big ugly tie?" Dakota asked.

"This is an ascot." Cavendish said.

"The last time I wore something that big they brought me a lobster. What i'm saying is that it looks like a lobster bib. When you're in a restaurant and you order a lobster..." Dakota said.

"I get it." Cavendish said.

Milo walked up to them while Jordan was watching from the enterance.

"Wow we are seeing those guys everywhere. Interesting." Jordan said to himself.

"Excuse me. May I have some pistachios please?" Milo said.

"I'm sorry my good man but it seems we're fresh out of pistachios at the moment." Cavendish said.

"Yeah we're all out." Dakota said.

"But aren't those pistachios right behind you?" Milo asked.

"Yes well uh you see those are display pistachios." Cavendish said.

"Yeah we're not aloud to sell display pistachios." Dakota said.

"Wouldn't you prefer a rubbery like woodland creature to chew on instead?

"Actually i really prefer some pistachios please." Milo said.

"I think he's hypnotized himself." Dakota said.

"Fine! I'll give you four." Cavendish said and turned the valve.

"It's righty tighty lefty loosy." Dakota said.

"I know how dispensers work." Cavendish said.

"What's the problem? Are you guys new at this?" Milo asked.

"That's a rather persumuous accusation." Cavendish said.

"Yeah it's not like we tied up the guy who usually does this and stached him in the basement." Dakota said.

 **(Cue scene with original owner tied up in the basement)**

"Here give me a boost there's got to be a lock or something." Dakota said.

"Would you please hurry up." Cavendish said.

"Murphy's law in three... two... one." Jordan said to himself.

"I don't see anything." Dakota said and his foot hit one of the valves sending pistachios out.

"Well what do you know it's a righty loosy dispenser." Cavendish said and slipped on the pistachios and they all came out.

"Oh no! Hold on." Milo said and opened the door and the pistachios pushed him into the basement.

"You had one job." Cavendish said.

"Yeah you had the same job." Dakota said.

Jordan headed inside and sat down next to the Melissa, Zack and Amanda.

"I think you'll like this opera. It's about a morally conflicted crime boss who's seeing a therapist." Amanda said.

"Whatever extra credit's extra credit. Oh it sounds like they're going to start. Where's Milo?" Melissa asked.

"I better go find him." Zack said.

"I'll go with you no point in me staying here." Jordan said and they left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the basement...**

Milo climbs out of the pistachio pile.

"We've got pistachios all over the place." One guy said.

"Are you bragging or should I get a broom?" Another guy asked.

"How is that even bragging?" the first guy asked.

"I'll get a broom." the other guy said and grabbed a broom and the other broom fell on a lever raising a platform milo is on.

Milo grabs some pistachios and runs off the stage as the opera starts.

The opera starts.

"Um those lights up there they seem a little loose to me." The one guy who got the broom said.

"They'll be alright unless..." the first guy said.

The two guys go through how the lights could be a problem.

"Or that rope could just slip off because i didn't really tie it off that tight." the first guy said and took a bite of a corn dog.

"Sir where did you get that?" The guy who got the broom said.

"I got a stash in back. Come on." The first guy said.

The rope comes undone and the lights get ready to fall.

"Ooh better make sure those lights don't fall and knock out those actors. That would seriously mess with Amanda's enjoyment of course." Milo said and goes up the ladder.

"Oh no Zack look." Melissa said.

Zack looked up and saw milo trying to keep the lights from falling as D.O.G. runs past Zack.

"I don't remember this opera having a dog in it." Amanda said.

"D.O.G. go home." Milo whispered.

D.O.G left and milo stopped the lights.

"This is different then the last time i saw it." Amanda said.

"Deep cleansing breath." Melissa said.

"Don't you yoga me." Amanda said.

The play continues.

Milo goes down next to Zack and Jordan.

"Milo what are you doing?" Zack asked.

"I'm making sure nothing goes wrong back here. Amanda's enjoyment schedule hours don't just grow on trees you know. She only has the two hours twelve minutes and change if there is an ovation." Milo said.

"Yeah i think that ovation ship may have sailed." Zack said.

"I just hope nothing else goes wrong." Milo said.

The broom knocked over the ladder which hit a fire extenguisher sending it across the stage.

"you had to say it." Jordan said.

"And that ship is sailing right now." Zack said.

Lots of distruction happens but Milo saved the actors.

"Phew and no one is the wiser." Milo said.

"You're a calm blue ocean." Melissa said.

The opera continues.

"Hey Milo look at the chandelier it's slipping." Zack said.

"Oh well that's not good. I'm on it." Milo said and grabbed the rope and swung around into a fake window and then ties up the rope.

The play continues but some stuff fall.

"Oh well that was probably my bad." Milo said.

The rope breaks and drops the chandelier and more stuff break but the actor told the music to keep on going.

"I better get out of here before something else happens." Milo said but a cloud prop lands on him keeping him there.

The actor tries to do his next part but distruction is happening around him.

Amanda just has her jaw dropped.

Melissa waves her hand in front of her face.

The actor does his part and waits for his partner.

"Mr. baritone you're on." Milo said.

"I'm not going out there." He said and removed his bandana and left.

Amanda starts hyperventalating.

"This show must go on." Milo said and put the bandana on and goes on the stage and starts singing.

 **(Cue: The show must go on)**

 **Milo: I'm over here! (Comes nearer to the singer)**

 **Mezzo Soprano: You're shorter than I remember**

 **Milo: It's the physique that I was cursed with**

 **Mezzo Soprano: I'll admit that I'm confused**

 **You're not the one that I rehearsed with**

 **I think we've gone off book**

 **Now I believe the scene we're botching**

 **Milo: But I feel we should go on**

 **Because there's all these people watching**

 **(Pause)**

 **Mezzo Soprano: So I guess that you're a baritone**

 **And now we have to fight**

 **I'm a Mezzo-soprano, and it all ends tonight**

 **Milo: Actually, you sing between a tenor and a bass**

 **And that makes you a baritone**

 **Your hostility's misplaced**

 **Mezzo Soprano: Say what?**

 **Milo: Mezzo-soprano is your family name**

 **But you all sing in baritone**

 **That makes you all the same**

 **Mezzo Soprano: Wait a minute**

 **Mezzo-soprano is a family name**

 **But we all sing in baritone**

 **That makes us all the same**

 **You're right!**

 **Everyone: Mezzo-soprano is our family name**

 **But we all sing in baritone**

 **That makes us all the same**

 **We are all baritones**

D.O.G comes out of a trapdoor in the stage.

 **Milo: Diogee, go home! (In the same moment Milo sings this, Mezzo Soprano sings another line but i have no idea what he said.)**

Amanda starts clapping and then Melissa starts clapping then everyone stands in ovation and the actors bow and curtain closes.

* * *

 **A little later...**

Milo, Zack and Jordan walk out of the door to the room the stage was in.

"That was amazing." Melissa said.

"Bravo. That was surprisingly entertaining and including the five minute ovation it was actually shorter then it usually is. So i've got time for a pizza." Amanda said.

"Sounds like a plan lets go." Zack said and he and Melissa walk out.

"Okay let's go." Amanda said.

"Who knows what will happen there." Milo said.

"Don't push it." Amanda said and D.O.G walked past them.

Jordan was just looking back at the stage.

(It's his world and we're all livin' in it)

* * *

 **(Cue: Milo Murphy's Law End Credits (4)) {By MMLFan98} [milo and other people sing all the parts but Jordan sings the final part]**

 **We're all livin' in it**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **Oh, thanks everybody! That is so motivational.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **(Woah)**

 **I'm not sitting here watching the world turn**

 **You know I'd rather spin it.**

 **(Go, Milo Go, Milo, Go!)**

 **It's his world and we're all livin' in it**

* * *

 **After credits scene...**

Jordan headed back into the stage room and looked around when the instruments started playing and a portal opened on stage.

Jordan hesitates a little bit deciding if he should go without saying goodbye but then heads for it but then one of the building sets falls on the instruments preventing them from playing again and the portal closes.

"Wow even without milo here the portal still destroys itself. Well at least now I have a chance to say goodbye before another portal opens." Jordan said.

Danielle was watching the whole thing unfold.

* * *

 **Later with Danielle...**

Danielle walks out of the stage room wearing her hair like heroine from the amnesia anime and sees Cavendish and Dakota cleaning up the pistachio mess.

"What happened here?" Danielle asked.

"Don't ask." Cavendish said.

"Well the portal here got destroyed so let's go." Danielle said.

They grabbed their stuff and headed out the door.

* * *

 ***starts singing* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter now stayed tuned in because next i'm releasing a special that would take place after the crossover episode but there won't be any mention of the past episodes because we don't know how the episode would end.**


End file.
